True Love or just UnFaithful?
by InuKagomeLuver4Eva
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had yet ANOTHER fight with one another. But when a certain someone tries to put an end to Kagome, how will Inuyasha react? And why does Naraku seem involved? How will the gang solve this mystery! Read to find out! InuXKagome!
1. Chapter 1

**_True Love or Just Unfaithful? Chapter 1!_**

**This is my first fan-fiction so whoever doesn't love InuXKagome I will terminate you!! ^_^ All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and all her awesomeness. I just got bored and wanted to write a fan-fiction about the love triangle of the Feudal Era between Kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha! Enjoy and please rate! **

* * *

~"SIT BOY!" SPLAT. There goes Inuyasha again, never keeping his mouth shut.

~"I hate you, Inuyasha!" Kagome storms off as an arm twitches from the crater. Shippo, the adorable little Kitsune, jumped onto the hanyou as he stepped hastily from his hole.

~"Inuyasha, you baka! Why do you always make her mad?!" Shippo screamed into Inuyasha's sensitive ears. With a 'Feh' and flick, the little fox demon flew into Sango's arms. Miroku was about to speak when a scream was heard by the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha growled and leapt up the hill and through the woods, the others close behind him.

* * *

Kagome was steamed, and not like any other time. How could he do that? He wasn't supposed to see Kikyo! How could he do that, he wasn't supposed to see Kikyo! He had even promised not to go see her! Kagome sighed and slowly walked towards the Tree of Ages.

~'This is where Inuyasha and I first met over a year ago. Why did things have to turn out this way?' She placed her hand on the ancient tree, feeling sadness, love, anger, and confusion. Sighing, Kagome walked over to the well and plopped down on the soft, billowing grass. Leaves blew off of the trees and began to dance, almost as if they were waltzing in time to the wind. Kagome was so absorbed in the dance that she never sensed a person standing directly behind her, raising a katana. Finally realizing something wasn't right; Kagome turned around and screamed as the sword collided with her side.

* * *

~'Almost there!' Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Even though he was mad at her, it didn't mean he wasn't worried at all. His heart stopped when he smelled something; Kagome's blood. The hanyou pushed through the last trees and saw a figure towering over Kagome's motionless body. The figure looked up at the newcomers and spoke in an eerie, dead voice.

~"Inuyasha, so you have come at last. Along with the demon slayer, monk, and kitsune. You're too late to do anything for the miko, Kagome. I've been waiting decades for this moment. And now that she is taken care of, it is-" The person was cut-off by the sound of an arrow shooting towards her. The figure stepped out of the way just in time. Everyone watched as Kagome, leaning against the Tree of Ages panting, stumbled towards her attacker, bow raised and notched with a flaming arrow.

~"Don't…harm my…friends!" The arrow flew as Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha's arms. Her arrow struck the attacker in the heart, causing them to stumble. The person turned and ran, her spirit orbs following her. Kagome's would was gushing blood but it had slowed down just a bit. Inuyasha started to pick Kagome up when Miroku stopped him.

~"Inuyasha, leave Lady Kagome to us. Go and see Kikyo if you so wish, but I advise you to be wise."

~"Keh, why would I leave Kagome when she was injured by Kikyo?! I won't leave her alone." The hanyou huffed. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before sighing heavily.

~"If you want to be that way, then fine. We know you'll go see her later. Just do not let Kagome know." Sango said, just a bit bitterly. Inuyasha was about to retort when Kagome moaned in pain. Concerned, he walked over to where she was lying and sat down.

~"She's in so much pain and it's my entire fault. I never should have gone after Kikyo. I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha hung his head so a shadow covered his eyes. Kagome started twitching and with a start, realized she was having a nightmare. He held her hand, wanting her to know he was always there for her.

**Okay! So that's the end of chapter 1!!! Hooray! Ill have many more chapters up by tomorrow since it's really long in my notebook and I've already started on the second part! Please review and rate! Suggestions are always welcome. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**TLojUF (True Love or just Unfaithful) Chapter 2: Kagome's Nightmare!**_

**Okay! So now I'm back with chapter 2!! Hooray! Anyways, in this chapter Kagome falls into a deep sleep and some weird things happen to her. Can Inuyasha make her fears go away or will she succumb to them? Please email me with any comments, questions, and ideas! Please rate! XD**

* * *

_Darkness, Light, Good, and Evil. All of these combine to create the Shikon no Tama; its power can be used for good or evil. _

'Where am I? Am I dreaming? The story of the Shikon no Tama…I've heard of this story hundreds of times. So why_-'Kagome was cut short._

_The Sacred Priestess Kikyo bound the demon, Inuyasha, to the Tree of Ages after he stole the Shikon no Tama. Lady Kikyo later died from claw wounds made from the demon._

_~'_What's going on? This isn't part of the original story. It's almost like…'

_A girl from 500 years in the future awakened the half-demon, Inuyasha. Then she proceeded to smash the Shikon no Tama into hundreds of pieces and destroy the relationship between the priestess and the half-demon…_

_~'_Stop it! It wasn't my fault!' sobbed Kagome.

_Then whose fault is it? There is no one else to blame but you, Kagome Higurashi._

~"Noooooooooooooo!" Kagome shot up from her futon, cold shivers racking her entire body. Placing her head on her hands, she starts to cry softly.

~"It wasn't my fault…I had nothing to do with the Feudal Era until I fell through. I just want to go home!" Red cloth caught her eye as she stood up to leave the hut. Startled, Kagome shrieks and accidentally bumps her wound into the wall.

~"Ouch! That really hurt…I need fresh air to help me calm down." Kagome left the hut, unaware what lurked behind her in the bushes. Scooping fresh, cold water with her hands Kagome stares back at her reflection.

~"Why did I ever have to fall through the well? I just wanted to be a normal high school girl who goes on dates. I miss my family; Mom, Gramps, and even Sota!" Kagome started to cry again, sobs shaking her body. Before she could even more, strong arms wrapped around her petite body. The arms held her tighter, almost crushing her lungs. Kagome struggled to get free, a scream caught in her throat. A sharp object jabbed into her back, draining her miko power. The world around her was quickly fading to black, her mind going blank.

~"Inuyasha, you just let Kagome wander off?!" Shippo exclaimed. The others bit back retorts; they knew where the hanyou had gone. The second he smelled Kikyo he ran off as fast as he could, leaving Kagome all alone.

~"Keh! It's not like I was eager to see her. I just wanted to know why she was in the area. But…"

~"But what?!" the others yelled.

~"But…she ran off saying she sensed great evil and that she could handle this all on her own. So I came back and Kagome-"The hanyou stopped as a scream was heard down by the river. Inuyasha's heart stopped when his name was quietly called. The others had raced out of Kaede's hut before Inuyasha could even run. He ran and got ahead of them in seconds, his fears rising in his throat.

~'Please, don't let it be Kagome!' The hanyou jumped into a tree and what he saw stopped his heart.

* * *

Kagome's world was almost black when it started to lighten up, bit by bit. She could see the outline of her attacker, her long hair covering her face. A purple light began to glow inside of the person.

~'Wait a minute! So that means my attacker is-!' Kagome's mind and heart raced.

~"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt from a tree, knocking Kikyo back. He stood protectively over Kagome's weak body, anger and hatred flowing from his glare.

~"What the hell are you doing here, Kikyo!?" Inuyasha snarled menacingly. Kikyo glared back, slowing reaching her hand towards a secret knife.

~"Inuyasha, do you honestly think that I would do something so sinister? I was just having a nice little chat with Kagome." As Kikyo talked, she added spiritual power to the knife.

~"That doesn't explain why Kagome is on the ground barely conscious!" Inuyasha roared, causing Kirara to growl. Without warning, Kikyo lunged at Inuyasha, the knife in her hand. Kirara snarled and bit the priestess's arm right off. It fell to the ground, made of pure clay. Sango ran to the arm and used her Hirikostu to smash the arm into hundreds of pieces.

~"How dare you! Prepare to die, Inuyasha!" Kikyo reached for her bow and arrow, but realized she couldn't fire with one arm. **(A/N: wow really? Never though you couldn't shoot with one arm, you clay freak! I'm done now :)) **Folding her hand, she starts to chant. Shards flew up from the ground, slicing the group as they moved. Within 30 seconds Kikyo's entire arm was put back together, like it was never gone. She notched an arrow and aimed it not towards Inuyasha, but Kagome who had begun crawling towards Sango. Drawing Tetsuiga, the hanyou blocks Kagome, glaring at Kikyo.

~"Don't even think about hurting Kagome anymore!" Inuyasha tensed as Kikyo walked closer, bow still raised. Inuyasha's guard was starting to let down when the arrow was fired.

~"No! Kagome, look out!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the arrow spinning through the air. Kagome turned in time to be pierced in her shoulder, the arrow glowing before dimming. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran to help her while Inuyasha charged Kikyo, pinning her to the ground. He pointed Tetsuiga at her throat, a murderous look in his eyes. Kikyo reached inside of her kimono and took out a sealing sutra, thrusting it onto the hanyou's forehead. The paper crackled as Inuyasha groaned in pain. The other's gasped as his hair turned from silver to grey, his ears disappearing; his fangs and claws shortening. Inuyasha fell to his knees, his midnight black hair covering his face. Kikyo got up and walked towards the other group members. Miroku jumped in front of Kagome, his staff inches away from her face.

~"Do you also intend to challenge me, monk, knowing I could easily defeat you?"

~"We'll see about that!" Miroku threw his Sticky Note Pads of DEATH! **(A/N Lol I just had to do that XD) **But Kikyo just knocked them aside and notched an arrow and aimed it directly for Miroku's heart, the arrow glowing bright red with evil.

~"Enough!" Everyone stopped as Kagome stood up, the arrows wound completely healed. Her frame glowed bright blue, brighter than anything anyone had seen. Inuyasha lifted his head and watch the scene suspiciously. Kikyo moved closer to Kagome, eyes narrowed. But Kagome stood her ground, her miko aura creating a barrier.

~"So, you still have some power left? I was certain that I had stolen all of your power. It seems that I will have to steal the remains back!" Kikyo readied another arrow when she was struck in the head. As she fell, Inuyasha caught her in his arms. He gently laid her on the ground.

~'Inuyasha! What are you doing?!' Kagome's mind screamed as the two looked into each others eyes, brown to dark violet. Kagome understood perfectly what he was doing; he was going to take her to a place where she could heal. Inuyasha lifted Kikyo and began to walk away as Kagome's heart shattered into a million pieces. In his human form Inuyasha couldn't smell Kagome's tears, but he knew she was upset with him. Sango put her arms around her friend, knowing she was deeply hurting. Kagome just stood there, not wanting to move ever again.

~'I can't stay like this forever, I just need to suck it up and move forward. Inuyasha…why did things turn out this way? I love you, but you never seem to notice. I-I wish Kikyo would disappear forever!' Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. Sango released her arms and put them on Kagome's shoulders.

~"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango questioned, concern flickering across her eyes. Kagome nodded and walked away from the group.

~'It's getting dark really fast. I need to head back-'She stopped short as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo talking by the Tree of Ages. Stooping low, Kagome hid behind a giant boulder and listened.

~"Kikyo, you need to…just disappear! You don't belong here anymore so just go-"Kikyo stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Inuyasha froze, unsure of what to do next. Kagome was already running towards the Bone Eaters well, tears flowing freely. The well was only a few yards away from Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo peeled the sutra off of her lovers head but not before he slashed her front. Salt and sadness filled his nose as he saw Kagome running towards the well, stumbling over her own feet.

~'Damnit!' "Kagome! Wait a minute, would you?!" Inuyasha made to run after her but Kikyo had already beaten him to her, eyes afire. Kagome skidded to a halt, almost slamming into the dead priestess. She started turning around when she was grabbed by a dead arm. Kagome desperately tried to free her by hitting and scratching the cold limb.

~"Why do you hate me so much, Kikyo?" Kagome asked with sadness in her voice. But her emotions didn't faze Kikyo who drew her bow, aiming for Kagome's heart. As her foot collided with a root, Kagome fell backwards as the arrow fired. The girl started falling backwards as the arrow just barely skinned her shoulder. Screaming, Kagome was falling, surrounded by the blue lights of Time and Space. Faintly, Kagome heard Kikyo say something before blacking out.

~"You are NEVER to return to the Feudal Era again, Kagome!" With that, Kikyo shot an arrow into the well, closing the passage between the future and the past forever. Inuyasha jumped into the well after slashing his former lover into bits and landed with a 'thump', using his claws to dig his way through the portal.

~"Kagome, come back! Kagome! Damnit, Kikyo! Why would you do this?! I'll kill you!" The hanyou jumped out of the well to find Kikyo gone. He sighed heavily and sat against the well, ears flat against his head. Inuyasha put his head in his hands and did they unexpected; he began to cry softly. **(A/N such a cute softie! Kawaii!) **

~'It's late; Inuyasha and Kagome should be back by now.' The monk thought as Sango paced impatiently back and forth, anxiously awaiting her friends return. Shippo was asleep and Kaede was in another village helping with an exorcism. A branch snapped and the two tensed as something walked through the bushes. A moment later they sighed; it was just Inuyasha…without Kagome? Something must have gone very bad if she wasn't there along with Inuyasha.

~"Inuyasha, what happened to Kikyo and Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

~"Kikyo got away and…sealed the well after Kagome fell through." Inuyasha said slowly, his ears lowering even further. Sango and Miroku were shocked to the point where Inuyasha got irritated.

~"Are you an idiot?! Why didn't you at least TRY to protect her! Is she permanently stuck there? Oooh, I'm going to kill you!" Sango screamed before he could rant on and on. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and she just glared and walked inside.

~"I'm positive Kikyo had a major part in this too. Inuyasha let us go inside and find out the whole truth." The two walked inside and Inuyasha began to tell the story from beginning to end.

~"So you're telling me that the well can no longer open the portal?" Miroku pondered while Sango boiled water for tea. Inuyasha sighed, irritated by the questioning. He had told the story over 5 times already and he just wanted to find out how Kagome was doing.

~'Don't worry, Kagome, I'll figure out a way to get you back. Even if it costs me my life!'

**Such devotion to one girl! Well, this is the end of chapter 2! 3 will be uploaded tomorrow since I am so exhausted right now from writing for over two hours! Sorry if it's a little long, it took up almost 9 whole pages on Word! Please rate :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Never to Return!**_

**Okay! So I'm back with chapter 3! Hooray! I've been really busy with trying to find a job and get some cash but so far no good. Anyways, here's chapter 3! Rate and message!**

* * *

The sun shone into the shrine, little rays hitting Kagome's eyes. Groaning, Kagome sat up and put a hand to her head.

~'Ugh, how did I get into the well?' Her eyes opened wider. 'Where's Inuyasha? And Kikyo? What happened before I blacked out?' Standing up, Kagome climbed up the rope ladder and steps outside. Cherry blossoms floated softly to the ground as she walked past the Tree of Ages.

~'Why can I never return to the Feudal Era? And where was Inuyasha when Kikyo was attacking?' Kagome sighed heavily and walked to her room before plopping down on her bed. Her clock said it was 8:45 pm. Getting up she headed to the bathroom to bathe. While she was stripping, a loud thud was heard downstairs. Wrapping herself in a long robe, she ventured downstairs to find the door wide open. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and cautiously walked towards the door. Her heart raced as she looked around the corner to find…Buyo?

~"Buyo! How did you get outside, you fat cat? Get inside before I leave you outside all night." The fat cat meowed as he walked back inside. Making sure the door was locked, Kagome headed back upstairs to finish her shower. The steaming water relaxed her back and shoulders immediately.

~'I wonder how Inuyasha is right about now…' She thought as she stepped out in her robe and went to her room to dress. She left the towel on her head as she read her clock; 9:26 pm.

~"I guess I should eat something for dinner." She started to cook ramen when the door was brutally kicked down, pieces flying everywhere. Armed robbers stormed into the house and spotted her in the kitchen. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow, aiming for the intruders.

~"What do you want? Get out before I fire this arrow at you!" She pulled back on the string and released it, narrowly missing a guys head. The arrow began to crackle and the men jumped back, almost getting shocked. One of the men, Kagome assumed the leader, charged at her and sliced her arm open with a pocket knife. Kagome screamed as they all came at her, murderous looks in their dark evil eyes. Her hair blew all around her face, her body turning a bright blue.

~"Leave now, this is my final warning! Leave and NEVER come back!" A force field formed around her and it grew rapidly, shoving the intruder's right out the door. Her body stopped glowing and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

~4 days later in the hospital~

~'I wonder why those men smashed down the door and attacked me. And what was with that bright blue light? Is there some sort of meaning to all of this? There's only one other person in the world who can create a barrier like that and it's…'

~"Kagome…Kagome, can you hear me? Come on, sweetheart, please wake up!" A woman's voice broke through the thick silence. Groaning, Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her with worried eyes. Sota and gramps were also in the room.

~"Thank goodness you're alright, Kagome! When we got home you were on the floor with a gash on your arm. What happened while we were gone?" There was no way in hell Kagome could tell them about the mysterious blue light. She might as well tell them remaining truth and just accept her punishment.

~"Some burglar's broke in but I scared them away with my bow and arrows. It's just a little scratch mom, I'm fine, really." Her family checked her out of the hospital and Kagome was deep in thought the entire way home. Waiting until the rest of the family was inside Kagome walked into the well shrine and sat on the wells rim.

~'When can I return to the Feudal Era? It's already been almost a week already and I miss my friends dearly. But…the one I really want to see the most is…Inuyasha. My mind can never get his sweet voice or beautiful eyes out of my head. Every time I think about him, my heart aches to the point where I cry.' A tear slid down her face, landing with a soft 'plink' on the Sacred Jewel. The orb pulsed bright purple, sending shockwaves through out her body. Before Kagome knew it, she was falling backwards into the well, blue light surrounding her as she travelled 500 years into the past. She landed with a 'thud' on her injured arm. Kagome hissed as it stung like hell, possibly causing it to bleed once again. Looking up the stars shone brightly in the clear black sky. The moon reflected across the clouds, scattering rays of light into the well. Kagome found some vines and began to climb up. She reached the top and hastily hoisted herself out of the well. The tired miko rested her self against the wells ancient side. A shadow grew bigger and bigger beside her until the figure was right behind her. Before she could even run, a tentacle shot out and grabbed her around the waist. Her scream echoed throughout Inuyasha's forest, birds flew from the sound.

~"Kukuku! Well, well, well, if it isn't Kagome. I would say this would be a lovely visit, but for you, I'm afraid, it won't be so pleasant. Now, hand over the Shikon no Tama or die!" His grip on her waist tightened, crushing her lungs and splotching her vision.

~"N-never! The Shikon no T-tama will never fall into your evil h-hands, Naraku! L-let me go or I-Inuyasha will find and d-destroy…" Kagome had no oxygen left in her lungs from Naraku suffocating her. He smirked as she fell limp, the Jewel dangling on the front of her shirt. But before he could claim his prize a yell was heard and a bright light was heard.

~'Damn you Inuyasha, at least I have backup in this attack.' His gaze fell to the hanyou and friends as they ran up the hill, armed for battle. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsuiga, the moon reflecting off of its giant blade.

~"What the hell are you doing here, Naraku? We ain't got the damn Jewel so go the hell away before I kill you for sure this time!" Wind began to form around the blade, surging with power waiting to be unleashed.

~"Kukuku, do you really wish to unleash the Wind Scar when I have your friend, Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes darted over to where Kagome was lying limp in one of Naraku's tentacles. His eyes hardened and his grip on Tetsuiga turned his knuckles pure white.

~"Kagome! You better let her go, Naraku, or I swear ill send you straight to hell! Wind Scar!" Blades of light ripped through the ground headed straight for Naraku. Before it could hit him though, a figure stepped in front of the attack and sent it back, even more powerful than the first time. There was no way Inuyasha could avoid or block it; it was way too powerful for him. After the smoke cleared, Inuyasha was crouched on the ground, blood pouring from his chest and mouth. There were multiple gashes on the rest of his body, oozing dark red blood from each slice. His breathing was heavy, his eyes started to glaze over and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

~"Inuyasha! Sango, take care of Naraku while I get Inuyasha to safety!" Miroku picked up the bleeding hanyou and got him out of the battle zone. Sango ran towards the dark figure in front of the hideous demon, Hiraikotsu already flying through the air. The weapon missed the figure but hit Naraku through the neck, severing his head from his mutated demon body.

~'Damn, why did that wench have to move out of the way? I'll deal with her later myself. For now, though, I can finally get my hands on that Sacred Jewel.' Another one of his tentacles shot out and knocked Sango back into a tree, her body motionless. Miroku had reentered and began to throw Sticky-note pads of Death at Naraku! **(A/N sorry, had to do that :) I read it in a story so yeah it's hilarious XD) **The figure once again deflected any attack and fired an arrow back at the attacker who narrowly avoided it.

~"I believe it's time for us to leave, Kikyo. Grab the Jewel and leave these fools to die." Miasma filled the area as Kikyo walked to Kagome and ripped the Jewel from around her neck. An instant later, Naraku and Kikyo were gone and Kagome was lying on the ground moaning. Miroku ran to her aid, kneeling beside her and helping her up.

~"Kagome, are you alright?" Concern was filling his eyes as she slowly nodded her head and stood up. Her legs wobbled before she collapsed again into his arms. Kagome's eyes softly closed as her breathing became quieter and softer.

~'Oh god, why did this happen?' "Kirara! Take Kagome and Inuyasha back to Kaede's hut while I get Sango." The small demon cat meowed before transforming into a giant feline. Miroku placed Kagome on Kirara's back and Inuyasha behind her. The giant feline flew off into the air and towards the hut while Miroku ran with Sango in his arms. Kaede greeted them with wide eyes and hurriedly began patching them up and giving them medicinal herbs. Inuyasha woke up after Sango to find Kagome was still sleeping.

~"When is she going to wake up, baba? It's been hours already!" Inuyasha growled softly as his wounds were still healing. Kaede shook her head sadly, saying that it could take days or weeks for her to fully awaken again. Inuyasha went into the room Kagome was in and winced sitting down. Her face was scrunched up, like she was in pain from something. He gently picked her up and placed her in his lap, ignoring his own cries of pain. Inuyasha carefully bent forward and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, tears threatening to spill over.

~'Please Kagome, please wake up already…' The hanyou then fell asleep with his love in his lap.

* * *

**Okay, that ends chapter 3! Next is chapter 4: Deep Sleep and a…message? Sorry I couldn't update faster, I've been busy with trying to find a job and keep up in school. The next chapter will definitely be up by this weekend! RxR and please comment ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating, I haven't been in the mood to do it. So here's chapter 4! Deep Sleep and a…Message? Caution, may get boring.**_

* * *

_*Grass swayed in the wind leaves danced a beautiful waltz to the breeze. She was in the Forest of Inuyasha, named after an evil hanyou who destroyed an entire village for one Jewel; the Shikon no Tama. Many demons and human long for power, enough to kill thousands and rule the Feudal Japan. But inside of the Jewel a fierce battle was waning. Priestess Midoriko fought day and night, keeping the balance between good and evil. If evil were to take over then Midoriko would lose. The Jewel was also protected by Priestess Kikyo, but she failed when she fell for the evil hanyou, Inuyasha. When the miko fell in love with him, her spiritual power began to dwindle down. Kikyo promised to turn the hanyou human with the Jewel. But on the morning they met, Inuyasha went back on his word, critically injuring the miko. Inuyasha went to the village and destroyed everything, just to find the Shikon no Tama. In the end, Kikyo died but not before pinning Inuyasha to the Tree of Ages with a sacred arrow. He lay there, bound with a spell so strong that no one could break it. That is, until, 50 years later he was accidentally awoken by another miko.*_Kagome lay in the grass, absorbing the suns warming rays. Birds flew happily overhead, singing their songs of love. It truly was a beautiful day, full of warmth and- the clouds suddenly turned black and purple, thunder echoing above. The birds flew fast as demons raced from the heavens, baring their teeth. Kagome stood, her bow and arrows at the ready. But when she touched her arrows they turned to dust. Once the arrows were gone the bow disappeared as well. Kagome ran, faster than she had ever ran in her entire life. After an hour of running and stumbling, she had given up; there was no way she could keep running at this rate. Lurking forward, Kagome tripped and fell into strong arms. She didn't have to see who it was; she knew exactly who it was. Kagome felt safe and warm as she slowly fell into sleep, not knowing what was to come.

* * *

~'How long have I been out? It seems like years…' Kagome groggily opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision. Her eyes finally rested on Inuyasha's face, his eyes closed in peace. A small smile appeared on her face as she made to get up. Strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her closer to the hanyou. He opened his eyes and stared at her for a minute.

~"Kagome, are you alright? You've been asleep for the past two days. Kaede said you were just in a deep sleep though." Kagome just sat there, shocked at how many days she was in a coma.

~'Two entire days? That's a little overboard, even for me. Well, I better go get myself cleaned up since I probably smell.' Kagome left the warmth of Inuyasha's arms, grabbed her bathing stuff, and headed to the hot springs near by. Inuyasha had not once left Kagome's side, even if there was a small demon or two outside. And when she winced in pain he would squeeze her hand to reassure her it was all alright. Kagome stripped her clothes and stepped into the hot mineral water, letting her muscles relax immediately. Bobbing her head under water, she began to think.

~'Why haven't I been able to sense Naraku lately? Is he in hiding or is he on his way right now?' Kagome resurfaced and washed her face and hair. After a few more minutes, Kagome got out and dressed herself again. A rustling noise in the bushes stopped her; a twig snapped. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed at the moving leaves. To her surprise, a tiny imp walked out of the bushes with a two-headed staff. Not knowing if it belonged to someone or not, she took off her shoe and threw it at the demon.

~"Go away, you stupid imp! Don't make me shoot an arrow through your heart!"

~"Don't do that! Lord Sessho-my master, won't be too happy with you! If you strike me down then the mighty Lord of the West will send demons after you!" And with that the stupid, big-headed imp ran back through the bushes.

~'Lord of the West? I wonder who that could be…' Kagome's vision blurred as she stumbled over roots and rocks. 'Too much time in the hot springs I guess…' Her foot caught on something and before she knew it, she was falling into someone's arms. Kagome's eyes became heavy as that person carried her back inside and set her down on her mat. She gave a small smile before slipping into sleep. Naraku watch the whole scene play out, a devious plot forming in his head.

~"Kukuku, dear Kagome, you have no idea what I have in store for you very soon. I will rid this world of both you and that annoying Hanyou. And all it requires is the Sacred Jewel and Kikyo's power." The purple-eyes demon went back to work plotting his plan while Kikyo stood outside of his castle, creating her own plan.

~"I plan to destroy you Naraku therefore that is my only reason for working with you this once. Beware Naraku, you shall perish soon enough." Kikyo slowly drifted away into the midnight fog.

* * *

_**All done with chapter 4! I'm working on the second part of the story which is mostly about Naraku and how his plan goes into action. I'm not going to tell anymore so you'll have to wait until I finished writing it on paper! RATE & REVIEW PLEASE!!!^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Part 2 of the story! Part 2, chapter 5: Naraku's Plan Unveils!**

* * *

A whole month had passed by before anything strange happened. Kagome and Inuyasha continued to fight everyday, growing closer with each passing moment. Kikyo had not shown up to bother them again nor had the Sacred Jewel ever been recovered. This chapter starts out on the New Moon, the night Inuyasha loses his demon powers. The five were sitting around a campfire roasting salmon caught in the nearby river. Sango left to fetch more firewood while Miroku watched over Shippo while he slept. Inuyasha was resting up against a tree while Kagome was dangling her feet in the river. Although the moon was nowhere in sight, the stars shone brightly in the dark sky. Everything was peaceful when a yell echoed through the silence.

~'That sounded like…' Kagome's heart raced fast when more yells were heard.

~"Sango!" Miroku dashed as fast as he could into the woods, Inuyasha right behind him. Kagome grabbed her weapon and Kirara transformed and took Shippo with her. Sango stood at the ready, Hiraikotsu blocking the enemy's attacks; A blade linked to a chain with a ball attached at the end. The boy seemed pretty young and was wearing armor similar to Sango's attire.

~"Kohaku, please stop this! Remember who you are, my brother!" Kohaku's eyes flickered between black and dark brown. The boy fell to his knees with his head in both of his hands. Tears streamed down Sango's face as she ran to her brother's aide, her arms outstretched. Before Sango could reach him, Kohaku jumped into the air, his eyes pitch black. The ground started shaking heavily, birds fled at the approaching beast. A huge demon burst through the trees, miasma spilling from its body. Kagome notched an arrow and aimed for its heart. As the arrow sped through the air it lost speed before falling short of its target. The ground shook harder as the giant demon began to chase after Kagome.

~"Kyaaaaaa! Get away from me, you stupid demon! If you want the Sacred Jewel then go find Kikyo!" Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth as the last sentence slipped from her lips. Inuyasha stopped and glared daggers at her, piercing her straight through the heart.

~"Kagome, what do you mean by that? Kikyo would never work for Naraku, let alone steal the Shikon no Tama." Kagome fired right back at him.

~"I never said that she worked for him! But she was the one who took the Jewel from me!" Tears threatened to fall like rain from her eyes, blurring her vision. Neither of them noticed that Sango and Miroku were fighting the giant monster a ways away.

~"Why do you even hate her anyways? Kikyo's saved you many times before! You should let go of the past and move on already, Kagome." That was the last straw!

~"And how many times has she tried to kill me? Of course, it's not like you would care, Inuyasha, since you're so high and mighty! You need to get your head out of your ass and get back to reality! Kami, you don't give a shit do you? Everything is always YOUR fault, Inuyasha, NOT mine!" Kagome turned and ran into the forest, ignoring the calls of her comrades. Trees blurred by as she ran as fast as she could. Tears flowed like a river, leaving streaks down her rosy cheeks.

~'Stupid Inuyasha, how can you defend a dead person? How can you not tell that I have feelings towards you? You're such an idiot, Inuyasha!' Kagome's feet came to a slow walk as her mind raced faster and faster. Shivering, the lonely girl looked up at the moonless sky, heart aching. A shadow moved to her left and she froze.

~"Who's there?" The shadow emerged from the darkness and the miko screamed.

~"Feh, I already told you it wasn't my fault she decided to run away. And she doesn't have to keep bad-talking Kikyo who has saved her life multiple times!" The human Inuyasha growled through his fangless mouth. Both Sango and Miroku glanced at each other before sighing.

~"Inuyasha, it isn't safe for Lady Kagome to be out this late and with no protection on hand. And it's nowhere near dawn so as of now you aren't any use to us. I doubt she has gone very far considering how weak she must be." Miroku always knew how to get Inuyasha to move because the next second the hanyou was running in the direction Kagome fled. Miroku slid down a tree and exhaled slowly as Sango walked over to join him. Both of them were worn out from the challenged battle.

~"Miroku…" Sango started. The monk nodded his head and closed his eyes.

~"Miroku, do you think that those two will ever get along? I mean, we all know they love each other and all, but their bickering is irritating." Sango sighed heavily again and let her down, it flowing freely down her shoulders.

~"Who knows, Sango? It all depends on whether those two admit their feelings for each other. Until then, we can only hope that they notice one another. Although priestess Kikyo has not been recently seen, she is still in this world somewhere. If she were to continue interrupting Inuyasha and Kagome, then neither one would ever get along." Miroku did have a point there. Kikyo was a major thorn in everyone's side.

~"What do we have here? A young girl all alone in the forest, and at night too. This must be my lucky day!" A serpent demon hissed as it slithered across the rough terrain, making its way over to Kagome. She went to draw her bow and arrow when the serpent suddenly rushed her, pinning her up against a tree. She tried to struggle but the demons grip was far too strong.

~" What do you want with me? Are you working for Naraku!?" Kagome struggled to breath with each passing moment. The demon stalled, thinking of a good response.

~"It depends on who wants to know. In your case, I guess you can live long enough to hear the answer. Yes, I am working for Naraku but you need not know why. You will find out soon enough," The demon pressed her body further into the tree, the remaining oxygen leaving her body. Before she could lose consciousness, a red blur flashed across her vision and yelled something that sounded like insults.

~'I-Inuyasha…he came for me…' the demon released her and she fell to the ground unconscious.

~"You bastard, what have you done to Kagome!?" The hanyou snarled at the serpent demon who just laughed a sinister laugh.

~"She entered my territory so I decided to take care of her. She was getting pretty nosey, asking questions about Naraku. But I guess you want to know also?" The serpent hissed, his tongue flickering around in the air.

~"Bastard, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha unleashed Tetsuiga before slicing the demon in half. Miasma spewed from both halves of the body, instantly killing everything in the area. The hanyou covered his mouth before quickly running over to the unconscious Kagome, picking her up gently before turning to see the demon flying away.

~"Tell Kagome thanks for the blood sample, Naraku will surely love it. He'll see you soon enough," Inuyasha watched as he vanished before sprinting full-force back to the camp, his mind racing.

~'Kagome, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I don't deserve to even know you,' A single tear slid down his face and onto Kagome's cheek, never ending until they reached the edge of camp where he wiped them away quickly. The other three were fast asleep so Inuyasha just sat down against a tree, Kagome still in his arms. He set her down next to her and felt his heart race when she began to stir.

~"Kagome? Are you alright?" The girl looked up slowly and blinked a few times before a slight blush appeared on her face.

~"I-Inuyasha…what happened to me? I can't remember—" Kagome began to cough violently as the miasma in her lungs began to burn the tissue. Tears streamed down her face as she got the coughing under control after a few minutes. She jumped slightly when a hand touched her face and gently wiped away the tears.

~"You were attacked in the forest, when I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry, Kagome, for not being there." The hanyou hung his head low, earning a curious look from the priestess. She cautiously placed her hand on his face, feeling a tear trickling down his face.

~"Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault I'm the one who carelessly ran off. I know I shouldn't have done that but I just…lost control of my actions. I'm sorry—" Kagome was cut off by the hanyou hugging her close, his body shaking.

~"I shouldn't have let you run off, it's my fault you got injured." The girl felt something sticky on her arm and turned her head to see blood sliding down her skin. She hugged him back as tears slid down her face and onto his robe.

~"It's alright Inuyasha, as long as you're alright," He released her and was about to speak when she kissed him full on the lips, her face extremely red. They broke apart after a few moments, their breathing slightly ragged.

~"I-I love you, Inuyasha. I don't want anything to happen to you," Kagome looked straight into her eyes, a heavy blush still lingering on her face. The hanyou blushed before holding her closely to his body, his heart racing.

~"I…love you too, Kagome. Try to get some rest," He felt her body get heavier as she fell asleep, a small smile on her face. Inuyasha never left her side the entire night.

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been finishing my Fullmetal Alchemist story, I just posed chapter 6, and I've started on an Avatar: The last airbender one which is really exciting. Thank you for your patience!! ~Jess. I'll try to update faster from now on since school is ending around June 2****nd****. Peace~! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I've finally had time to update this! Yay! Alright, I will try to keep updating since so many people have reviewed this (in my view) even though I was thinking of stopping it because I don't really have anymore ideas for this. Anyways, onto the story: Chapter 6: The secret weapon.**

'So, the plan is finally able to move forward. Everything is going along perfectly,' Naraku thought sinisterly as vanished in a heavy cloud of miasma, quickly growing smaller into the lightening skyline. Meanwhile, Kagura sat gloomily against a wall as she stared at the Sacred Jewel, just like she had been for the past 2 hours.

"Ugh, when is he going to get back here? I'm sick of watching this damned stone!" She huffed before crossing her arms over her chest, aggravation clearly getting the best of her. She heard footsteps drawing near and she opened her fan, her eyes hardening. "Well, speak of the devil. What do you want, Kikyo? Come here to steal the Jewel and then run off to be reunited with your ex-lover?" The clay woman glared back before briskly walking over, only to stand in front of her and leaned down.

"Enough small talk, Kagura. I know how badly you want your freedom and I can give it to you soon enough." The demon eyed her suspiciously before closing her fan, slight interest sparking in her eyes.

"And how exactly can a dead clay miko do that? It's not like you can steal the Shikon no Tama right out from under his nose." Kagura scoffed as she crossed her arms back over her chest. Kikyo sighed before crouching down in front of her, crossing her arms against her legs.

"If you do as the orders as planned, you'll have an easier time getting the Jewel since Kagome will be out of the picture,"

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" More footsteps jerked their conversation to a halt as another person entered the room.

"With the help of me, of course." Kagome's voice immediately caught their attention and they jerked their heads up to see a teenage girl standing there, her fists on her hips, an evil smirk on her face. Kagura stared for a moment before scoffing loudly, her nose turned upwards.

"So, you must be the new incarnation Naraku created. You think you run this show? Think again!" She whipped out her fan, sending wind blades towards the incarnation. The person merely knocked the blades aside before swiftly and quickly moving to where Kagura was before hitting a pressure point on the back of her neck, causing her to be temporarily paralyzed.

'What in the world is this girl? She's something I've never seen before in my entire life,' Kikyo thought as she stood up, giving the girl a detailed check-up. The girl's hair was midnight black and went down to her hips; her eyes were pitch black with a hint of pink in the very centers. The kimono she wore were a mix of purple and black; Naraku's signature colors. Before anyone could blink, the incarnation suddenly leapt towards the Jewel which was in Kagura's hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Knock it off!" Kagura snarled as she lay still slightly paralyzed on the floor, the eager girl looking like she had just lost her sanity. Kikyo notched an arrow and aimed it at the two, scoffing when she realized they were moving too fast to get a clear shot.

"Enough, you two, Kagura, give me the stone now." Everyone stopped when Naraku walked into the room, his eyes oddly bright. Shoving the girl out of her face Kagura tossed the Jewel to her master before stiffly walking out of the room, her anger clearly showing through. Kikyo turned towards Naraku and noticed a vial in his hand which he handed to his latest kin.

"Kikyo, your orders are to take this evil incarnation and switch her with the real Kagome. Be sure to make her drink this vial which will make her utterly defenseless and weak. Go now," Naraku barked before disappearing into a miasma cloud.

'What is Naraku planning now? Whatever it is, it can't be good. I'll have to watch him more now that his plans are going into action. It may be the perfect time to strike and make him fall.' Kikyo thought as the two made their way to the appointed meeting point near Inuyasha's group. She sensed the Jewel and looked up to see Naraku observing at a distance, a serious look on his face. Her eyes left him and turned to see the targets walking through an open field, their defenses completely down as she notched an arrow onto her bow before pulling the string back tightly. 'I'm sorry, Inuyasha,' Kikyo thought as she released the arrow and watched as it soared straight towards Kagome. The group had gotten closer to Naraku's scent which sent everyone straight into defense mode. Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back when she spotted something shooting high into the sky before heading straight towards them, panic rising in her throat.

"Inuyasha, jump out of the way!" The hanyou heard the thing coming closer and leapt out of the way as it landed deeply into the soil. Kagome notched an arrow and aimed it towards where the first arrow came from before releasing it. "Go!" The arrow soared into the air and vanished into some trees. Inuyasha set her down before pulling out Tetsuiga, the enormous blade gleaming brightly against the rising sun.

"Wind Scar!" Tetsuiga released its ultimate attack, tearing trees from their roots and burning them to a crisp to reveal Kagura, her fingers slowly releasing her fan blades.

"Inuyasha, it's so good to see you again. Now, die!" Kagura yelled as she released her Dance of the Dragon, the air from the vortexes sucking everything in its grasp with greedy claws. Inuyasha barely dodged each cyclone, his haori being ripped and torn at constantly as he tried to find an opening to counter-attack.

"Inuyasha, get out of the way," Kagome growled as she notched another arrow, aiming directly towards the Wind Sorceress with hatred in her eyes. Before she could fire her arrow, an enormous blast of miasma surrounded her, the air currents forcing the poisonous gas into her face.

"Aghh, oh no!" Kagome cried as her empty lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, her mind forcing her to suck in the poisonous air. As the miasma coursed through her veins, she felt her head get lighter and her mind grow foggy, her legs giving out as she collapsed onto the ground. As her eyes began to shut, she groggily looked up to see a blurry outline of a young woman, her black hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned towards her, a growing smirk on her face. "Who…who are…you?" The girl murmured before falling into unconsciousness, the poison taking toll on her body. The person smiled wider before grabbing the unconscious girl and dragging her off into the woods, the devious plan rolling as smoothly as a marble stone.

"Let's see who wins this battle now, Naraku," Kikyo whispered as she stood not ten feet from Inuyasha, her tied back hair swinging wildly in the wind as the air twisted and morphed as Kagura commanded the currents to do her bidding.

"Damnit, Kagura, what are you up to!" Inuyasha growled as he blocked her Wind Blades, his knuckles turning white as he gripped Tetsuiga tighter as the blades slammed against the blade. The incarnation just smirked and snapped her fan back up, stuffing it into her silk belt.

"You really want to know that badly, Inuyasha? I suppose you'll just have to find out, now won't you?" Kagura plucked one of the feathers from her hair and threw it into the air, quickly flying away towards the unknown. Inuyasha cursed under his breath before turning to Kikyo, her expression blank for the exception of cold, hard eyes that bore through the soul of any living person. "Kikyo, what's going on here? Why did you arrive with Kagura?" The dead miko stared at him a few more minutes before turning her eyes towards the sky where Kagura had fled.

"That is something I cannot tell you, Inuyasha. You will just need to find that out on your own. I will give you a warning though; be aware of those around you, they may not be who they are thought to be." And with that, the miko vanished in thin air, the Japanese cherry blossoms swirling lazily around, their waltz sending slight shivers down the groups back.

"Where's Kagome at?" Sango asked, her faithful companion mewing in agreement. Miroku looked around and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his other hand creeping towards Sango who noticed and slapped his face.

"Yes, indeed, where has Miss Kagome gone? Last I saw she was being surrounded by Naraku's miasma." Inuyasha's ears twitched and his head snapped to the forest opening, a figure walking out of it at a slow pace, a heavy limp evident in their walk.

"Kagome…" The hanyou stepped forward a few steps, his heart twitching oddly, like there was something wrong about the scene unfolding before him. 'Something's different about her, but what is it? She looks different than before…' He watched as she moved from the shadows and into the light, her body covered in scratches and bruises caked with mud and leaves.

"Inu-Inuyasha…" Kagome fell forward, her body softly colliding with the long grass. As she heard footsteps rushing towards her, her hidden smile began to grow into an immense smirk, growing wider with each second. 'Let's see how you go against one of Naraku's incarnations disguised as your close friend.' Naraku watched from a distance as Kikyo vanished into the forest and headed towards where Kagome's real body was.

"Let's see how you fare against your own 'friend', Inuyasha. But you must also do your part, 'Kagome.' Kukuku…" Naraku laughed darkly before vanishing in a cloud of miasma and symyosho.

**This is a good week since I'm updating two stories and typing a third one in the making****. I hope you guys have a fantastic Labor Day! And sorry it's short lol I didn't have enough influence to continue. **

**~Jess. **


	7. Authors Note

Hey, just a quick note on my story True Love or Just Unfaithful. I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in forever, but alas, I can't find the latest chapter on my documents folder! AHHHHH! I'm like, searching for it now but I can't find it T-T. I'm sorry to give you the unfortunate news, but I will try to find it ASAP! I know many of you are dying to find it. So very sorry to break the bad news to you . I am a horrible author! My mission to find it begins now!


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry for not updating this any sooner! I never did manage to find that file on my computer, so I guess I'll just start a completely new chapter. In the last chapter, we found out that Naraku had started a devious plan to capture Kagome and have the stone at the same time. What the gang doesn't know is that a clone of Naraku was left behind with them, secretly plotting to carry out the demons diabolical plot. How will the gang handle how strange Kagome is acting? Find out! Once again, sorry for not updating sooner!**

'_Why is it so dark in here? What…happened to me, anyway? The last thing I remembered…was being near Inuyasha's Forest… Why does the air feel so heavy, as if…I were drowning?_' A voice thought weakly, echoing loudly in a seemingly empty room. Muffled and nearly inaudible voices murmured from somewhere to the persons right, their tones seeming to grow harsher and harsher with each word. The person's eyebrows bunched together in confusion._ 'What's going on over there? Who's over there…? I-Is…Inu…Yasha over there?' _As the voices grew louder, the pitch black room began to grow lighter and lighter with each passing second, causing the person to wince in pain as light penetrated their eyes_._

"I've told you before, Kagura, this requires patience. Now go, before Naraku suspects something is going to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew something about this," A calm and toneless voice commanded coldly, venom dripping slightly from every word. A loud agitated huff was sounded before a small flicking noise was heard and a heavy roaring noise filled the room before silencing within seconds.

'_Kagura…Kagura…why does that sound familiar…? Ah, of course! Naraku's assistant! Wait, why didn't I know her name…? Besides that, who else is in here? The voice sounds familiar…' _

"You, girl, I know you're conscious. Wake up already before I beat you awake."The same cold voice snipped, sending chills down the girl's spine. Slowly, as if experimenting, the girl opened her eyes, wincing as soon as light struck her deep brown orbs. Waiting a few moments to ensure the blurriness would fade and stay that way, the girl let her head roll to the side only to be met with puffy red kimono pants_. _"About time, you have been out for hours now. You should be grateful your life has been spared. For now," Flinching slightly at the voice, the girl looked up and met cold, emotionless brown eyes, their gaze piercing right through her soul.

'_Ki…Kikyo? W-what is she doing here?' _The girl felt her heart rate skyrocket as fear quickly overcame her body, her muscles stiffening to the point where it was almost painful. Kikyo stared at the girl for a few more moments before leaning forward, her eyes locked onto the scared brown orbs. Feeling the girls panic raising even more, the priestess stopped before shaking her head slightly, motioning for the girl to relax.

"Ki…Kikyo…" The girl winced at her own voice. Her throat was beyond parched and her voice sounded like gravel being scraped against another rock rapidily. She tried again, clearing her throat first. "Why are you here? Where…_is_ here? What happened to Inuyasha and the others?" The girl spit out quickly, her voice still gravely but she didn't care at the moment. Where were her friends at…were they safe? Or…or were they hurt and dying somewhere? Multiple possibilities raced through her mind as her emotions started to swirl around in her heart, a slight wind dancing around her still form. Kikyo jerked backwards as a blue light began to engulf the young girl, the sight bringing back the memory of when the clay miko had stolen part of her soul in order to be alive once more.

"Damnit, control your emotions or you'll just end up killing yourself!" The miko cried out as some of the strange blue light lashed out at her, slicing a shallow cut onto her porcelain arm. The light continued to grow around the girl, her face frozen in shock as her body slowly began to lift off the ground. Just as Kikyo was about to reach for her bow and arrow, the girl fell back to the floor, her body limp.

"Ah, it seems that the contents of the vial are doing its job. I must admit though, that miko has such a strong will if she still has some of her powers left over." Whipping her head towards the door, Kikyo sneered slightly as Naraku shuffled into the room, his black locks billowing slightly at his movements. The demon chuckled darkly before kneeling at the girl's side, his hand slowly moving to hover over her heart. He could feel her heartbeat slowing down and instantly knew she was unconscious. "Kukuku, it seems I did a really good job. Kikyo, you are to go and check on the incarnation to see how it is doing. But you will also be taking Kagura with you along with Kagome here to see how she reacts with the contents in her system when she is near the incarnation. I want a full report on what happens once you return. Now, go. Kagura is waiting for you two outside." As he stood up and turned his back, he stopped before looking back at the silent miko, his eyes relaying a different message. Nodding in acknowledge, the miko stood up and shouldered her bow and arrows, her soul collectors rising from the floors before wrapping themselves around the unconscious girl. Once outside, Kikyo approached an annoyed Kagura who was resting inside of one of her floating feathers.

"About time, I've been waiting so let's go. Naraku is sending the symyosho along too so don't try anything funny, got it?" The wind demon hissed as the limp girl was tossed into the transportation device before the miko climbed in behind.

"You should be the one who is cautious, Kagura, Naraku is planning something devious. And I don't think it involves just the girl here," Kikyo gestured to Kagome nonchalantly before staring blankly into the back of Kagura's head. Huffing, the demon lifted the feather and shot over the thick forest towards where Inuyasha and the gang were resting for the night, her thoughts racing a mile per second.

'_What the hell is that priestess talking about? Unless, it's true that Naraku is actually planning something. Is he going to try to take me out with Inuyasha's group? Damn you, Naraku, what the hell are you up to?" _

"Inuyasha, where do you think Naraku has gone? He couldn't have gone far considering he ambushed us so easily. Can you smell him anywhere close?" Miroku asked the hanyou as he leaned against the small shacks wall, his hands hidden within his robes sleeves. Inuyasha just shook his head, his eyes staring intently at the small fire in front of him as he sat near Kagome's sleeping form.

"Dunno. He could've gone anywhere in the forest. I couldn't get a whiff of his scent because of the miasma he so kindly threw down onto us. Damnit, where is that bastard hiding?" Miroku raised an eyebrow when he noticed his friend's fists clenched tightly in his haori's sleeves.

"Miroku, let's just think about it in the morning, all right? It's been a long day and Kagome needs to rest so she can heal," Sango's soft voice appeared as she stepped into the room, her long brown hair trailing softly down her back. Kirara mewed once before padding over to Kagome, her small nose sniffing the miko. Suddenly, the demon cat snarled viciously before jumping back, transforming into her larger form as her sharp fangs gleamed brightly from the fires light. Sango placed a hand on her companions shoulder, shock evident on her face. "Kirara, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with Kagome?" The feline only snarled louder before taking a few steps backwards, crouching down low as she moved into a pouncing position. Miroku quickly stood up and slid in front of the demon cat, his staff chiming loudly as he held it firmly.

"Kirara, what's wrong with you? Kagome is our friend, not an enemy! Does a demon spirit possess you?" The cat growled loudly before taking a few steps forwards, getting directly in Miroku's face, hot air blowing his bangs upwards in one swift move. While Miroku and Sango tried to calm the feline down, Inuyasha felt his ears twitch and he looked down to see Kagome stirring awake, her bright brown eyes now a dark gray color.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Said miko just turned her head towards him before suddenly sitting up, the blanket falling off her lap as she stood up and headed towards the door. "O-Oi, where the hell do you think you're going? You're injured, idiot—!" Kagome stopped in front of the demon cat, ignoring the Hanyou behind her. Kirara snapped towards the girl but froze when the girl placed a hand on her forehead, strange wavelengths being emitted into her mind. With a shriek of pain, the cat quickly de-transformed into her smaller form before falling over on the floor, her chest rising and falling rapidly as if she had just run a great distance.

"Kirara, what's wrong!" Sango cried as she placed a hand on the feline, snapping her hand back as pain shot through her arm and deep into her chest. Gasping, the demon slayer grasped at her chest tightly as she hunched over, her breathing shallow and quick. Miroku was at her side in a second, his arm around her shoulder.

"Sango, my dear, what's wrong? Inuyasha, go after Kagome, I'll handle things here." Nodding uncertainly, the Hanyou raced after the miko, his silver locks whipping his back as he sprinted towards the direction she had taken off. Once he had reached the hill before Inuyasha's Forest, he lifted his nose and sniffed the air, his eyes widening in shock as he whipped around to see Kagura standing behind him, her fan covering her face except for her piercing red eyes.

"So, Inuyasha, we meet once again. It seems we've been seeing each other more and more often, hmm? We'll make this short and simple!" With a powerful sweep of her fan, the wind demon unleashed her wind blades whirling towards the Hanyou. Snarling, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuiga and blocked the blades, his feet digging into the slightly soft ground as the force pushed him backwards.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kagura? Where did Kagome go? Tell me, damnit! Wind Scar!" Kagura dodged the deadly attack by back flipping into the air, landing in a crouch a few feet to the right. Standing up, she snapped her fan close before holding it up and…dropping it to the ground in surrender. Confused as hell, who wouldn't be, Inuyasha lowered his sword, the weapon transforming back into its original rusted state.

"Listen up, Inuyasha, I'm not here to duel with you. I don't have a lot of time to explain this before Naraku finds out and kills me. That girl you're calling Kagome isn't the real one; Naraku made an incarnation of her in order to obtain the Shikon no Tama and her immense powers which he'll use to overrun the entire world." Kagura was about to continue when a large swarm of symyosho was seen approaching towards the two, their bodies growing larger with each second. "Shit, listen to me now! The real Kagome is in the forest, at a waterfall with the dead miko. I'm not sure what she's doing but I can tell you it's not going to end well. Now, go! I'll fend off these damn pests while you go save that miko. Most of her power has been sapped already so you don't have a lot of time! Go!" Kagura roared at the surprised Hanyou before picking up her fan and hastily ripping a feather from her hair, her form quickly vanishing as she soared high above the treetops.

"Kagome, wait for me!" Inuyasha yelled as he sheathed his sword before sprinting through the dense forest, his body a red blur as he leapt up into the trees in order to move faster.

"Kukuku, that's right, Inuyasha, run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't save that girls life even if you get there in time. Enjoy watching your precious woman die for a second time in front of your very eyes." Naraku chuckled darkly from his room, his beady purple eyes trained on the viewing orb set in front of him. The scene changed to Kagura destroying the symyosho with her wind blades and the demon let a smile of disgust grace his features. Holding his hand out, palm upwards, he slowly closed his fist, his eyes narrowed as he watched the wind demon suddenly halt her attacks before clawing at her chest. Giving one last squeeze the demon released his grasp and watched as the woman fell from high above tops before vanishing into the thick brush. Closing his eyes Naraku knocked the orb into the wall with one smooth move, the glass shattering instantly before it rained down in small particles. "Let that be a lesson for you, Kagura. Never. Disobey. Me. Again."

'_Almost there, Kagome! Hang in there for me!'_ Inuyasha thought as he leapt from tree to tree, his ears and nose open for any hint of the missing girl. He soon smelled water and he felt his heart skip as he smelled something else. _**Blood**_. And not just a small amount either, it was a pretty decent amount coming from someone. Growling in anger, he leapt down from the trees and sprinted full speed along the ground, his muscles aching as he urged them to move faster than ever before. "Hold on, Kagome, just you wait for me!"

Kikyo turned towards the forest as she heard a shout, knowing instantly that it was Inuyasha. Turning back towards the water, the miko stared at Kagome as she grasped her side tightly, blood escaping from the large wound on her side.

"Why are you doing this, Kikyo? Is it so you can be with Inuyasha? Or is it because Naraku ordered you to do it?" The miko gasped out, sweat running down her already drenched face as she struggled to take in each breath, praying to Kami that someone would show up soon to save her. She had _no idea_ on how the hell she had gotten to where she was, with _Kikyo_ nonetheless, and how the hell she had gotten there in the first place but one thing was clear; she wanted out. _Ten minutes ago_. So here, she was, stuck in a freaking waterfall, bleeding heavily from a wound, courtesy of Kiki-ho, confused about how the _hell _she got here in the first place, and hoping _someone would save her_! And soon!

"Naraku has sent me to absorb the rest of your powers so that he may use them for his own devious needs. He created an incarnation to wreck havoc around the land and to do that, he needs all of the power remaining in your weakening body." Kagome shuddered at that. She had been feeling pretty weak ever since she had woken up and this wound wasn't helping in the very least. She shifted her body slightly in the shallow pool but immediately regretted it as a sharp pain ran up her side, a small gasp escaping her clenched jaw. As Kikyo raised her bow once more, arrow aimed directly at the downed girl's racing heart, time seemed to slow down as the events slowly unfolded. Right as Inuyasha burst into the clearing, the arrow was fired, moving slowly towards Kagome who had turned to Inuyasha with wide eyes filled with fear. He had sprinted towards her, his eyes watching as the arrow began to close the gap between its immobile target. His hand stretched out the same time hers did, the distance seeming too far to reach in time. Kikyo turned around and began walking away, unable to watch the scene any longer as she vanished into the thick forest. A dull 'Thud' was heard as the arrow pierced its target, blood spraying wildly into the air before it plopped into the water silently, staining it a crimson red. Time sped up once more as a body fell backwards into the water, blood quickly filling into once clean and cool water. The miko suppressed a shudder as she heard sobbing mixed with anguish. If she had a heart, it would be feeling slight guilt but oddly enough, no regret in sight. The air had lightened slightly as she walked farther away from the scene, the voice still ringing loudly in her mind as the scene replayed over and over. Reaching a fallen tree, the clay miko slumped down heavily onto it, her bow and arrow clanking softly as they fell to the ground. Her porcelain hands shook as she stared at them, her eyes slightly wide as the weight of her sin increased ten-fold. Looking back towards where she committed her crime, she sighed heavily before closing her eyes and lowering her head.

"I'm sorry…Kag—…"

**HOLY FREAKING CRAP what just happened haha. I don't even know what happened and I'm the writer! Ah, crazy stuff. Sorry if it's short, I haven't updated in so long I ran out of ideas haha. I'm almost done with high school forever! I've waited 4 years for this! I only have time for this because I quit my job at Wal-Mart, seriously it sucks working there, that's why I quit; but now I'm jobless, going broke, finishing high school, starting school in the fall for Video Game Design, but I FINALLY have time for my lovely stories! WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Again, sorry it took so long and it's short. Also, I love cliffies :3 **


	9. Chapter 8

**Since I've had people begging me to do more, not like I have anything else to do haha, I will begin writing the next chapter! Hooray! I know those of you who have read the latest chapter are mad at me for leaving a huge cliffie, my bad, but I felt it needed something very dramatic to get your brains to explode all over your computers :3. I hope it did, since that was what I was aiming for haha. Without further adieu, and hopefully less attacks from rabid fans, here is chapter 8! Also, this story will be coming to an end in the next one to two chapters so drink up while you can! **

_The miko suppressed a shudder as she heard sobbing mixed with anguish. If she had a heart, it would be feeling slight guilt but oddly enough, no regret in sight. The air had lightened slightly as she walked farther away from the scene, the voice still ringing loudly in her mind as the scene replayed over and over. Reaching a fallen tree, the clay miko slumped down heavily onto it, her bow and arrow clanking softly as they fell to the ground. Her porcelain hands shook as she stared at them, her eyes slightly wide as the weight of her sin increased ten-fold. Looking back towards where she committed her crime, she sighed heavily before closing her eyes and lowering her head. _

"_I'm sorry…Kag—."_

The water's ripples smoothed out as the liquid returned to its normal calm and serene appearance, not a trace of disturbance in sight. Everything was silent save for the breathing of two people, their breathing patterns hitching slightly with each breath taken in. A slight buzzing noise was heard coming from the edge of the clearing before vanishing, the flash of wings glimmering in the moonlights shine. Staring into the water with caution, the two people cringed at what they saw. A woman was floating in between the floor and the top, her eyes widened in frozen horror and pain while her face was twisted in agony. Her clothing wavered in the soft waves, giving her the appearance of a god-like being. On closer inspection though, any person would be able to spot the arrow sticking out from her chest; right where her once beating heart had lain. Blood was slowly slipping from her body in slow ribbon like movements, creating an almost beautiful but disturbing work of art. Her black hair was fanned out around her frozen face, the strands billowing gently like waves of midnight black. It had happened all so fast she only had time to let out an anguished cry as the accurate and deadly weapon pierced through her skin, bones, muscles, and tissues before protruding from her arched back. The two people on the shore of the waterfalls pond held one another close, wide eyes on the scene in front of them.

"I-is she…dead…?" The first person asked, her voice wavering as tears continued to streak down her pale face. The second person just let out a slow shaky breath, their grip tightening on the first person.

"Y-yeah, she's…gone. I never saw it, she just…flew out of nowhere and took the hit that was meant for you. But…why would Kikyo fire an arrow at you in the first place? Did she say why she did it?" The first person just shook her head, unable to recall the recent events without unleashing a loud scream. A rustling in a nearby bush startled the two and they whipped their heads around, one letting out an almost feral growl.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Said person blinked and visibly relaxed as two people emerged from the shadowed shrub. A collective gasp made the hanyou wince and look down at the person held securely in his arm, their eyes growing dull.

"Ka-Kagome…what happened to her, Inuyasha?" A woman demanded, her voice filled with horror and shock, tears welling up in her wide brown orbs.

"Sango, let's save the details for later. Miroku, help me stand her up; she's bleeding heavily from her side and a scratch across her shoulder." Inuyasha spoke softly as he felt the girl's grip on his haori begin to go slack, her breathing evening out as she neared unconsciousness. Floating high above the clearing was a person who was watching with interest in their eyes, a low chuckle emitting from their throat.

"I see, very well done, Kikyo. I must admit, this has to be your best work yet. Kagura deserved that punishment for trying to weasel her way out of my control. Kayumi," A young woman with steel colored eyes appeared from thin air and floated along side the person, her smile one of pure evil.

"Yes, Lord Naraku? Anything I may assist you in?" Her voice sounded smug and full of confidence. Naraku smiled widely from beneath his baboon mask.

"You are to follow Kikyo's movements and report back to me everything you see by using the symyosho. Understood? And, if you even feel like it, you may…rough up, that little gang of troublemakers." Kayumi smiled widely at her master before bowing and vanishing once more, leaving the demon to plot his next moves against the troublesome gang. "Let us see who wins this war, Kikyo…Kukuku." And with that, the man vanished in a cloud of miasma, his cackling voice echoing softly into the gentle breeze.

In the forest, a miko stood up swiftly before staring high into the sky, her cold lifeless eyes glaring at an invisible speck. Shaking her head softly she gathered her bow and arrows before beginning her journey through the dense forest towards an unknown location. A figure giggled as quiet as a mouse from a tree, her lopsided grin filled to the brim with insanity as she watched her prey with interested eyes.

"Run, run, run~! Just keep making this chase more and more fun~! Hehe! You won't last long now, _priestess_, not as long as I'm here to destroy you!" With another demonic giggle, the person leapt from tree to tree while they kept a watchful eye on the moving prey.

~*Back at the hut*~

"Ye are lucky, Kagome. Any more damage and ye would have been a goner for sure. Good thing ye three are so helpful when it comes down to it," Kaede murmured out loud as she check the miko's wounds with a careful eye, a breath of relief escaping from her aged lips. Scooping up an odd concoction the color seemingly a mix of grass and mud, the old healer rubbed it onto the deep wound, earning a whimper of pain and a squirm from the unconscious girl, her face scrunching up in pain. Inuyasha sat next to her, his clawed hand firmly holding her smaller one while she cringed over and over at the burning pain traveling up her side and into her chest.

"Lady Kaede, why do you think Kikyo would do this? I don't believe she would just attack Kagome without any provocation. What are your thoughts on this?" Miroku asked as he stirred the stew cooking over the flickering flame, his eyes locked onto the elderly priestess's face.

"I believe Kikyo was forced into doing this, presumably by that demon Naraku. I can not say whether or not what she plans on doing after this, but ye three need to be on your guard at all times, understand? If I understand this right, she may be working with that demon to take down all of you and take Kagome for her hidden power. Once they have her power, they will be even more powerful since they have obtained the Shikon no Tama as well." Wiping the small beads of sweat from her forehead, Kaede lowered Kagome's shirt back down before pulling the thick blanket up to the girl's chin, her weathered hands shaking slightly from the effort. "She needs to rest now, so do ye three once your dinner has been eaten. I will be right back, I must gather more roots for when she wakes up." Excusing herself, she grabbed her basket before heading out into the night, the thin curtain moving momentarily before returning to its original resting place.

"Kaede is right, we need to sleep as much as we can so we can start looking for Naraku starting at dawn." Sango yawned out before rubbing her eyes, her eyes closing slightly at the thought of getting a decent amount of sleep. Miroku nodded mutely, placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder before following the demon slayers footsteps, the door to his room shutting silently while Sango was a little less careful. As silence filled the room save for the crackling of the fire, the hanyou settled for staring at Kagome while she slept. Her breathing hitched slightly and his ears twitched before lowering slightly as she began to stir from her deep slumber. Blinking slowly to try to clear her fuzzy mind, the miko stayed motionless for a few minutes before realizing something had a firm grip on her hand. Jumping a bit when she felt that something tighten around her hand, she looked over and noticed Inuyasha staring at her, guilt written clearly across his partially shadowed face.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked slowly, as if he chose his words carefully in order not to startle or upset her. He watched her facial expressions carefully, noticing her eyebrows furrowing a bit before her eyes widened slightly in remembrance of the recent events. The move had sent pain shooting up her side and she let out a gasp of pain before placing her hand gently on the bandaged wound. Startled, the hanyou kneeled before her in a flash, both hands grasping hers tightly. "Oi, relax already! You're already injured badly, no need to make it any worse." Noticing his pained expression, the miko nodded before relaxing slightly, her side throbbing dully.

"W-what…" She tried but it barely came out as audible. Clearing her throat slightly, she tried once more. "What happened to me…Inuyasha? I only remember the arrow aimed straight for me…and then a blur of white darted in front of me…and the arrow struck someone else…I-it struck Kagura…didn't it?" Kagome rasped out, her throat burning from the lack of water. Inuyasha nodded solemnly before handing her a ladle filled with river water, holding her head up so she could drink it. Sighing as the cool liquid quenched her parched throat, Kagome closed her eyes for a moment before turning to look at Inuyasha who had moved close to her face, his golden eyes locked on with hers. Feeling a heavy blush creeping up her face, the miko blinked a few times before smiling weakly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…I worried you again, didn't I? Sorry," The tears streamed down her face before she could stop them, her arms felt like led so she couldn't wipe them away. Using gentle sweeps, Inuyasha wiped away the stray tears with a clawed finger, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I…I thought I had lost you, Kagome…when that arrow was heading straight for you…I felt so damn helpless and scared, like I wouldn't reach you in time…" Reaching her free hand up with effort, Kagome placed her pale hand against his cheek, feeling a single tear hit her skin. Without even realizing it, the gap between them suddenly closed as their lips met in a gentle kiss, tears tapping gently against the miko's face. After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke apart and the hanyou rested his forehead against hers, his eyes slightly red from the tears being shed.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…I didn't mean to worry you so much. I promise, it won't happen ever again, okay?" Kagome whispered as she felt sleep drag at her body, her eyes slowly closing as her breathing evened out. The hanyou kissed her softly once more before resting against the wall, his fingers still intertwined with her own.

"I trust you, Kagome…I love you,"

Morning came too soon and the birds chirped their cheery song, much to a certain half-demons annoyance. The suns rays pierced through the wooden bars of the window and he winced as it landed directly in his eye. Swearing, he moved to get out of the lights way when he noticed his hand felt empty. Snapping his eyes to the empty space in front of him, he felt panic rise in his throat as he frantically searched for Kagome's scent. Catching a whiff of jasmine and vanilla, he darted out of the hut only to see her being supported by Sango over by the fence surrounding Kaede's large garden. Kagome noticed him and smiled warmly, her hair billowing gently around in the soft breeze. Sango smiled at him also before turning to her friend, whispering something in her ear that caused the miko to flush a bright red. Yanking on her friend's ponytail, Kagome harshly whispered something back, causing the other woman to flush a bright red in return. Inuyasha raised a brow at the behavior, his sharp hearing only hearing bits and pieces of the conversation, but he knew enough to torture both of them for the next while. Ignoring Kagome's cries of protest, Sango began walking towards the amused hanyou, Kagome being shoved in front of her. With a quick shove and a wave, Sango forced Kagome forwards before darting off into the unknown, her faithful companion mewing in protest at her departure. Stumbling forwards, the miko crashed into Inuyasha, his arms wrapping around her instantly. Blushing heavily, the miko looked up into his amused eyes, her mouth forming into an innocent smile.

"G-good morning, Inuyasha. Um, how are you doing…" The hanyou had to laugh at her pathetic attempt at a decent question, his deep voice rumbling inside of his chest. Growling slightly, Kagome went to slap his chest when pain erupted in her side and shoulder simultaneously, her body doubling over in shock. Sobering up instantly, Inuyasha supported her body as he looked over towards Kaede, his eyes flashing concern.

"Kaede, she needs more medicine. She shouldn't have gone outside in the first place!" He snipped slightly, his eyes focusing on the girl in his arms, her breathing heavy as she tried to fight off the burning sensations coursing through her nerves. The elder miko grunted as she stood up from her crouched position on the ground, taking time to dust off her pants before slowing making her way over to the two.

"Calm down, Inuyasha, ye are all right. I already placed some more medicine on her wounds this morning to ease the pain. You must be more gentle with her unless you wish to keep seeing her in pain like this. Now, I am going to go start the tea." Shuffling past them, she opened the curtain and vanished into the dimly lit hut.

"I'm alright, Inuyasha…it just stings a bit, and that's all." Kagome huffed out as she felt the pain subside, her breathing becoming more even with each passing moment. Unconvinced, the hanyou kept a tight grip on her as he waited for her to relax. When she straightened up, the miko blushed slightly when she noticed how close their faces were to one another. Noticing her blush increase ten-fold, Inuyasha smirked before putting his mouth near her ear, his grin growing when he felt her shiver slightly from his breath on her ear.

"I love you, Kagome…don't you ever forget it. And I heard all what you said when you were talking to Sango," Feeling her stiffen made him hold back a laugh as she huffed before pushing him away, her arms crossed over her chest as she turned away from him. But that facade didn't last long when her anger faded and turned into embarrassment, her fingers twisting her skirt nervously as her eyes darted between the ground and Inuyasha who stood there with his hands in his sleeves and a cocky grin on his face.

"H-how much did you hear? I swear, if you—what are you laughing about?" Kagome demanded as the hanyou burst into laughter, his hands holding his stomach as he doubled over. Huffing when he wasn't going to respond, the priestess marched past him and towards the river where Miroku and Shippo were refilling water canisters and attempting to catch dinner.

"Ah, good morning Lady Kagome! How are you feeling today?" The monk asked as she approached, her only response a huff of agitation and a look that could scare anyone. "A-ah, I take it as a bad day already?"

"That baka Inuyasha laughed at me! All because he heard what Sango and I were talking about!" By now, Shippo had given up on catching fish and had wandered over to where Kagome sat on a tree stump, his bushy tail flickering slightly.

"Kagome, don't you think you were a little harsh on him? I mean, he was really worried about you and he feels like it's his fault for not protecting you well enough." Shippo stated sympathetically, knowing how protective the hanyou got over Kagome, especially when she was injured like she was now. Biting her lip in guilt, the girl looked at her feet for a few moments before stretching her arms above her head, grunting slightly when her shoulder burned.

"It's fine, Shippo, lets let him worry a bit, alright? Now, let's go find some berries for dinner tonight."

"Yes, I love berries! Can we get the big red ones? Those are my favorite!" Kagome giggled before ruffling the young kitsune's already messy hair.

"Of course we can! It wouldn't be dinner without them! Miroku, would you like to join us?" The monk looked up from filling the water canisters and shook his head lightly.

"I believe I shall be needed here by the lovely Sango~"

"Stop messing around, Miroku, we need that water!" Sango called from the hut, her hands on her hips as she watched the man scrambled up the hill, both of his hands grasping her own. Looking deep into her eyes, he spoke earnestly,

"Sango, my love, will you bear my child?" Her face flushing bright red, the demon slayer snatched her hand back before whacking him on the head with her boomerang, effectively halting his crude question.

"K-knock it off, Miroku! We need to gather our supplies and head out as soon as possible! Kagome, please make sure to stay near the hut and be careful out there!" Waving in acknowledgment the miko took the boys hand before walking into the slightly dense forest, her eyes scanning for any edible berries. Meanwhile, high up in a tree, Kayumi perched on a branch while she watched Kikyo casually strolling into the entrance of a village, villagers greeting her with bows of respect and smiles.

"Tch, what's so great about this wench anyways? She's just a pile of clay and bones, nothing so damn great about that." The incarnation sneered as she leapt to another tree, one that was closer to the priestess but not too close to where she would be found out. Watching her prey closely, she failed to notice the ominous cloud of miasma floating towards her and the town. Kikyo suddenly turned towards the girl, her eyes narrowing as she stared at something in Kayumi's general direction. Leaning backwards just in case she could be seen, the girl watched with interested eyes as the clay woman began shouting to people, panic rising in the village as they pointed towards the sky with fear. Cocking her head to the side, the incarnation watched the scene with confusion before snapping her head to look up at the sky, a wide grin creeping onto her face. Bursting from the tree with amazing speed, Kayumi let out a loud shriek of joy as she landed on the ground in front of some villagers. Lifting her head she tilted her head to the side as an ominous grin covered her features, her eyes wide with insanity. With a move so swift that no one saw it, she sliced the head off a villager, the body crumpling to the ground as she caught the severed head by its hair. Licking the fresh blood from her fingers, the demon licked her lips as the villagers backed away in terror, their cries like ecstasy to the insane woman.

"Let the games…._begin!" _

**Haha, well that one was fun to write! I enjoy bloodshed, I truly do. I guess that's what I get for working at a haunted house for two years lol. Oh well, I enjoy it. I decided to make Inuyasha more mushy mushy because I felt like it and it makes Kagome blush like CRAZY! I felt bad about not updating in such a long time that I decided to update twice this weekend! Hooray! I was hoping I could get it done before 12, it's already 1:10 Sunday morning, but that didn't work since I kept getting distracted by YouTube haha. Damn you, Soul Eater videos! Distracting me while I work. Oh well, the chapters done now! Enjoy and PLEASE review! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Ah, back again for another exciting chapter of True Love or just Unfaithful! Sorry I haven't updated, I got a new job and I work almost 40 hours a week with only two days off. It's tough, but the money is good so yeah. So here we go, an exciting and blood filled chapter! **

**~BREAK~**

"Inuyasha, do you sense it also?" Miroku asked his friend who was currently staring intently at a column of smoke in the distance. Without looking at Miroku, Inuyasha answered with a steeled tone.

"Yeah, a large amount of demonic aura. It feels like Naraku's, but it's different from his. Whatever it is, I don't like the smell of it. There's a strong smell of blood coming from that village." Miroku gasped slightly before his expression hardened, his hand tightening around the shaft of his staff.

"Then we must make haste, Inuyasha. I shall gather Sango and Lady Kagome so we may leave as soon as possible." Miroku had turned to rush back to the hut when a clawed hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No, I don't want Kagome to get injured again. It would be better if she and Sango stayed here." Inuyasha spoke quietly, his golden eyes boring into his friend's own dark ones. After a few moments, Miroku nodded slightly before turning his head to look at the path Kagome and Shippo had taken that led into the forest.

"I will tell Sango to watch after those two while we take our absence. I will be back shortly." As Miroku walked up the hill to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha turned his attention back to the smoke billow just over the neighboring hills.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

**~*BREAK*~**

"That's it, keep running, you cowards!" Kayumi cackled out as she pounced on another innocent villager, her immense strength ripping the mans head off with ease. She had been having a blast for the past hour; ripping off heads and licking the fresh, warm blood was her horrifyingly beautiful fetish. So far, Kikyo had yet to show her face and the incarnation was getting very annoyed with her lack of respect.

"P-please spare us, demon! We mean you no harm!" A middle-aged man cried out as he got on his knees, his hands folded in front of him as he begged for his life. Tilting her head to the side, Kayumi stared at the man for a moment before a sinister grin graced her features.

"Hmm, let me think…nope!" Swinging her leg around, she caught onto the mans neck before she slammed him into the ground, a loud crack echoing loudly throughout the screams of agony. Standing up straight, Kayumi cracked her knuckles before observing her work of art. Huts blazed brightly as fire engulfed them, their tongues eagerly eating away at everything in it's way. Bodies littered the grounds, pools of crimson swirling daintily in mesmerizing patterns. Severed heads were tossed into a growing pile to the demons left, each face twisted into an agonized expression, blood trickling from their mouths.

"If you think this will flush me out of hiding, you're gravely mistaken." A smirk graced her lips and she turned to see Kikyo standing a little ways from her, arrow notched into her bow as she aimed it towards the demon.

"Ah, ah, Kikyo. You're the one who flushed your_self_ out of hiding. I've been waiting for you awhile now. Do you like it? I think it's absolutely _**exhilarating**_ to see the fresh blood flowing from the corpses in such a beautiful way." Kayumi sighed in contentment before lazily rolling her head towards some place in the distance, her eyes momentarily flashing an unknown emotion. Narrowing her eyes, Kikyo drew her arrow back farther, lining her sight on the incarnation.

"This has gone on far enough. You have done enough slaying for one day. Give up now or prepare to be killed, demon." Kikyo stated calmly, a hint of venom in her voice. Kayumi just kept her cold stare on the priestess, her knuckles cracking in anticipation for a good battle.

"Oh? Kill one of Naraku's incarnations? Ha, I would like to see you try it, _**priestess**_. Or shall I refer to you as Inuyasha's _lover_?" The sound of an arrow whizzed past the demon's head and the woman felt her eye begin to twitch. Kikyo reached back to grab another arrow, eyes locked onto Kayumi.

"_Never_ say that again, understand? You are _never_ to speak of Inuyasha that way again!" The dead priestess shouted out as she notched back another arrow, the bow creaking from the strain. The demon cocked a delicate eyebrow, amusement playing on her lips.

"Oh, struck a nerve, did I? You're nothing but pieces of dirt glued together by dead women's souls! Who could ever love a wench like you? Worthless piece of shit!" Kayumi screeched out before launching herself at the priestess, eyes aflame with rage and an unknown spark of emotion. Quickly aiming her arrow, Kikyo pulled back slightly before releasing the arrow, spiritual power boosting it towards the demon. Eyes growing narrow, the demon pulled back her arm as her fingers narrowed into a point, her lips curling into a smirk. As the arrow came in range, Kayumi swung her arm forwards and snapped the arrow in half, the light of spiritual power shattering like glass. Kikyo took a step back in surprise, her arm lowering as the demon closed the space between them. With a sinister cackled, Kayumi slashed her arm out, grinning as blood splattered high into the thick air before plopping back to the soiled ground.

"Let's see what Inuyasha thinks when he sees you like _this_, Kikyo."

~***BREAK*~**

"Hurry, Miroku, you're too damn slow!" Inuyasha growled out as the two sprinted through the forest towards the smoke, their feet pounding hard against the uneven ground.

"Inuyasha, I'm only human! You have super human abilities whilst I am just a feeble you man looking to soothe the hearts of many young women!" Miroku cried out in mock shock, his free hand moving to cover his heart. Snorting, the hanyou rolled his golden eyes before leaping over a fallen tree, his arms dangling behind him as he ran.

"Stupid womanizer…Sango would kill you if she found out you said that." Inuyasha snickered as he watched the monk pale considerably, his grip on his staff tightening ever so slightly.

"Dear Inuyasha, my dear Sango would _never_…there's no way…ah, I do believe you have a point…" Miroku deflated, his excuses falling flat as he stumbled over his words. Rolling his eyes once more, adding a snort to go with it, Inuyasha turned his attention towards the smoke, his nose picking up the scent of freshly spilled blood and clay mixed with dirt.

'Kikyo…are you alright? What's going on over there?' The hanyou thought, his mind racing with multiple possibilities.

~***Kaede's Hut*~**

"Hey, Kagome, have you noticed that Miroku and Inuyasha have been missing for awhile now?" Shippo asked as he stuffed a few more berries into his mouth, the delectable fruit staining half of his face blue. Kagome looked over at him from her picking, slight confusion on her face.

"Shippo, how do you know that those two have been gone for awhile?" Shippo stuffed a few more berries into his mouth before looking at her, green eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"I overheard Inuyasha talking to Miroku. Something about heading towards a large smoke cloud a little ways away. They left about half an hour ago or so." The kitsune shrugged nonchalantly before getting sick of the berries and instead choosing to throw them into the nearly full basket, his small hands reaching to pick more of the delectable fruits from the bushes.

"Shippo, why didn't you tell me earlier? C'mon, we have to go and help them out!" Kagome abruptly stood up, the basket of fruit knocking over in the process.

"Kagome, wait! It's too dangerous where they're going! And besides, you're not fully healed yet!" The small fox demon cried out as he chased after Kagome, his bushy tail fluffed up as he ran. Kagome ignored his cries of protest and kept walking towards Kaede's hut, her hand placed firmly against her throbbing side.

"Kagome, Shippo, what are you two doing down there? What's going on?" Sango's voice called from atop the hill, Kirara mewing from beside her owner. Kaede hobbled over to the demon slayer and crossed her hands behind her back as she gazed at Kagome with a stern eye.

"Kagome, ye are not well enough to travel yet. Ye need to rest your weary body some more. Inuyasha and Miroku can handle themselves well." She spoke gently, well aware of Kagome's feelings for the hanyou.

"I have to go with them, Kaede! They don't know what they're going up against!" Kagome shouted back, her arm thrown out to the side in emphasis. Pain suddenly spiked up in her shoulder and side and she collapsed to her knees, gasping in pain.

"Kagome, are you alright? Are you in pain?" Shippo asked with concern laced into his childish voice, his big green eyes wide as he watched his friend's face contort in pain.

"I-I'm fine, Shippo, this is…nothing. We have to get to Inuyasha!" The priestess panted out, sweat trickling down the back of her neck is cold beads.

"Kagome, you're in no condition to move around, let alone jump into a battle!" Sango exclaimed before rushing down the hill to help her friend, Kirara right behind her. Feeling determination bubble up inside of her, Kagome lifted her head and staggered to her feet, body shaking slightly.

"You don't understand…I sense…the jewel shards in that direction. My guess…is Kikyo is over there." The priestess panted out, eyes trailing over to the now larger smoke column, her heart aching slightly.

"Are you sure it's Kikyo, Kagome? It could be Naraku over there!" Shippo piped in, his small body shaking slightly at the thought of meeting Naraku in battle. Nodding, Kagome turned her eyes back to Sango who looked torn between her options.

"Please, Sango, I have to be there for him. It's my fault the jewel was stolen once more. And besides," One could almost feel the venom at her next words. "I'm getting payback for what she's done to me."

Quickly scampering behind a shocked Sango, Shippo climbed onto her head before sliding his hands into his sleeves, a devious grin on his face.

"Well, if you put it that way…I guess I could help you with your revenge, Kagome. I never did like her anyways," The kitsune snickered slightly before jumping over to Kagome, landing in her embrace.

"Well, if you put it like that, I guess anyone would want revenge. All right, but if things start to get dangerous, we're leaving. Fair enough?" Sango looked at her friend with a smile on her face, a small glint of excitement in her eyes at the thought of beating the dead priestess up. Smiling back, Kagome waited for Shippo to grab her bow and arrows; he insisted on it after not picking berries but instead eating them.

"Ye three need to be careful. My sister is not one to be easily defeated." Kaede advised as the three climbed onto Kirara, their faces determined.

"Don't worry, Kaede, we won't be gone long. I just need to settle this once and for all," Kagome spoke with smile, her true emotions hidden beneath her calm exterior. After a few moments, the elder priestess nodded before bidding them a safe journey.

"Hey, Kagome," Shippo asked a few minutes into the trip, turning around from his perch on Kirara's head. Said person looked at him with a questioning look.

"Yes, Shippo, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering…what will you do if you find Inuyasha and Kikyo together?"

"Ehh?" Was Kagome's smart reply, earning a glance from Sango.

"Shippo, why would you think of something like that? Inuyasha loves Kagome, not Kikyo." Sango replied for Kagome's sake, looking down at the little fox demon. Crossing his arms, Shippo closed his eyes as if in thought.

"But Sango, you remember all the other times, right? That idiot just can't keep his claws off her. Kagome, what will you do about it?"

Kagome just remained silent, her head turned as she stared at something without interest.

"I…don't know, Shippo. Honestly, if I found him with her again, I would…I don't know how I would handle it…" Kagome spoke up after awhile, startling the other two by her soft tone. Sango looked back at her friend sympathetically; although she didn't fully understand how Kagome felt about Inuyasha and Kikyo, she felt a similar emotion when Miroku flirted with other women and asked them to bear his child.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Kagome. Besides, I have a feeling he won't go near her anymore once he gets it through his thick skull that Kikyo works for Naraku." Sango assured her friend, offering a small smile to go along with it. Nodding, Kagome looked back at the smoke column, an odd sensation running through her body as they neared.

'Something doesn't seem right down there…I can sense Kikyo but…what's this weird vibe I'm getting? Is it a demon…or something worse?' The priestess thought worriedly before shaking her head to clear her mind of the troubling thoughts.

"Hey, what's wrong, Shippo?" Sango's voice brought her back to reality and she looked forward to see the kitsune stiffening, his tail fluffing up in warning.

"W-whatever is d-down there, it isn't g-good!" He stuttered out, Kirara giving out a low growl in agreement. Before anyone could blink, the feline dive-bombed towards the ground, her riders letting out squeaks of surprise.

"Kirara, what are you doing? What's wrong?" Sango asked her companion who let out a loud roar before suddenly flying to the right, avoiding a blur of black hair.

"Sango, it's a demon!" Kagome shouted over Kirara's growling, notching an arrow into her bow. She drew back the arrow as she looked around for the demon, the creature vanishing from her sense.

"K-Kagome, behind you!" Shippo shouted as he pointed with wide eyes to somewhere behind the priestess, tail standing straight up in warning. Before Kagome had a chance to turn around, she was suddenly knocked to the ground with such force, her vision blacked out for a few moments.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango's voice called out from somewhere in the distance, a ringing in her ears preventing her from hearing the words clearly.

"Bitch, I've finally got you! I'm sick and tired of you running away whenever you come within my grasp!" An oddly familiar voice hissed in Kagome's ear, sending shivers down the girl's back. After a few seconds, her vision returned to normal and Kagome nearly screamed at what she saw. A person who was almost identical to her had her pinned to the ground, fresh blood splattered over most of her face and her eyes were filled to the brim with insanity.

"W-who are you? Why do you l-look like m-me?" Kagome stuttered out as the person above her just smirked at her.

"I don't think you need to know that, _Kagome_. You should be worrying more about your _life_ right about now." The person cackled before wrapping her hands around her clone's throat, attempting to strangle her to death. Kagome clawed at the hands restricting her air, voices calling to her from the distance. But there was one voice that stood out from the others.

"Leave her out of this; she has nothing to do with this battle." The new voice made Kagome's blood boil violently. The person on top of her released their hands before turning to sneer at the newcomer.

"Well, well, Kikyo. It seems you've decided to join in the battle! Oh, but you're so wounded! Maybe you should lie down," The person snickered before getting off Kagome, allowing the young woman to breathe once more. Kikyo placed a hand over the large wound on her shoulder, her cold eyes boring into the Kagome look-a-like.

"Kayumi, knock this off. You're battle does not lie with her, but with me. As Naraku's incarnation, you should know better than to disobey direct orders." Kikyo remarked, her arm bending back to grab an arrow from the holder on her back. Laughing manically, Kayumi just crouched down, preparing to launch herself at the dead miko.

"You dare lecture me on obeying orders when you failed to do yours? I think you should _learn your place_!" With the blink of an eye, the demon was gone from sight. Kikyo quickly notched her arrow before aiming and firing, the pink aura around the arrow propelling it faster through the air.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo cried out as he ran over to her, Sango right behind him. Slowly sitting up, the priestess nodded before rubbing her throat gently, feeling the skin bruising up already.

"Y-yeah, I think so. So, who is that person? Why does she look exactly like me?" Kagome asked as she watched Kikyo notch and then fire another arrow, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should leave while we have the chance." Sango spoke quietly as she helped Kagome up, her arm around her waist in support while she slung her friend's arm over her shoulders. Kirara continued to growl even as the group got back onto her, her fangs bearing as she followed the demon with her eyes.

"Let's get out of here, Kirara!" Shippo cried out as an arrow barely missed them, his body flattened against the cat demon in defense. With a loud growl, Kirara took off through the forest, her body nimbly avoiding trees and branches. Kagome hesitantly looked back, wondering if they were going to be attacked once more.

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright? Your neck is starting to turn purple…" Sango asked, concern evident in her voice. Snapping her head forward, Kagome gave a sheepish smile before rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm fine, Sango, it's just a bruise. But something about that…demon, concerns me. She's stronger than she looks…almost as if she were trained to be a killer." Sango furrowed her brows together before sighing softly, her hand running through her ponytail.

"Whatever she is, she's extremely dangerous. It seems to me that she works for Naraku, considering the conversation from earlier. That also proves that she works for Naraku also, but why?" Sango mused the last part aloud, thinking as to why the dead priestess would work for the most evil man in the entire world.

"So, do you think Inuyasha would know about it?" Shippo asked as he scampered into Kagome's lap, her arms wrapping around him to keep him from falling off.

"Knowing him, I doubt it. But you never know, Shippo. Maybe he actually got something into that thick head of his." Sango laughed lightly before looking down at the ground as they neared the smoke column. Kagome looked down too and let out a gasp. It seemed to be an entire village was attacked; buildings were on fire, some people scrambled to grab what remained of their possessions and bodies littered the ground. Kirara landed at the edge of the building, daintily avoiding a body drowning in its own puddle of blood. As soon as Kagome slid off, she felt a pang cross her heart momentarily.

"W-what…was that?" The priestess muttered under her breath, rubbing her arms with her palms as she looked around at the devastation.

"This is incredible…this much carnage done by demons…" Sango breathed out beside her, Hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder. Shippo crawled onto Kagome's shoulders, his tiny hands digging slightly into her shoulders.

"T-that must be one s-scary demon! L-let's get out of here!" The kitsune wailed out, his big green eyes darting around for any signs of lurking danger.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…something's not right about this village." Kagome spoke quietly as another pang flittered across her heart, panic beginning to claw at the back of her heart. "We need to find Inuyasha and Miroku fast." Sango nodded and they began their trek into the village, grimacing at the heavy stench of blood and decaying corpses.

"How could the bodies be decaying so fast? It doesn't look like it's been very long since they were killed…" The demon slayer noticed with a grimace as she stepped around a headless corpse, her hand moving to put on her protective mask.

As they moved farther into the demolished town, two voices could be heard from behind a barely standing shack, smoke rising up from the blackened structure.

"C'mon, Miroku, there's no way we can bury every damn person with this much little space. And besides, we should be looking for that demon that did all this!" Inuyasha's gruff voice was the first to reach the trio's ears, followed by Miroku.

"Inuyasha, come now. We must give these people the chance to rest in peace! Being slain by a demons hand is no way to end a life." Miroku chastised his friends' negative attitude before saying a quiet prayer.

Sango and Kagome gave a simultaneous sigh of relief before practically running over to the two men, Shippo and Kirara right behind them.

"Thank goodness you two are alright!" Sango exclaimed as they rounded the corner, a bright smile on her face. The two men looked up and Miroku immediately stood up and rushed to the woman's side, his hands clasping her own.

"My dear Sango, you don't know how much I missed you! I was so lonely without you," He purred as he rubbed the side of his face against her hand, causing the woman to blush heavily as a tick appeared in her eye.

"M-Miroku, there's no need to act like that! You've only been gone less than an hour!" Sango stuttered out as she tried to back out of his sudden crushing hug, face turning an even darker shade of red.

"Ah, Sango, Sango, why must you act this way? Am I not allowed to embrace the woman I love into my loving and awaiting arms?" The monk cooed as he squished his cheek against Sango's own, cuddling closer to the woman. Sango felt as if her head was about to explode when she felt something rubbing against her butt, her eyebrow twitching dangerously. A loud slap echoed throughout the empty village causing Kagome to sweat drop. Turning away from the bickering couple, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha hadn't moved from his spot in front of the makeshift graves.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked quietly, knowing full well he could hear her over the bickering. His ears twitched, letting her know he heard her, but made no effort to move or acknowledge her fully. Slowly making her way over to him, Kagome reached out a hand to touch his shoulder when something whizzed past her, her hair flying upwards from the wind current.

"I don't think so, _Kagome_. I suggest you step away from Kikyo's lover." A voice cooed dangerously into her ear, the voice sending chills down her spine. A hand suddenly yanked her arm backwards, pinning it uncomfortably against her back.

"A-ah, let go…it hurts…" Kagome moaned in pain as she felt the bone in her arm creak slightly from the pressure.

"Let her go, bastard!" Inuyasha snarled as he unsheathed his Tetsuiga, golden eyes locked onto Kagome's own frightened brown orbs.

"Ah, ah, Inuyasha, you shouldn't worry about her as of now. Shouldn't you be worrying about your precious Kikyo?" The voice cooed, yanking on Kagome's arm a little harder. Noticing the sneaky move, Inuyasha glared at the demon before clenching onto his sword tighter.

"This has nothing to do with her! Release Kagome at once!" The hanyou snarled, his sharp canines gleaming brightly as they slipped from behind his lips.

Letting out a cackle, the demon pressed harder against Kagome's arm, letting a sly grin grace her lips as she heard a slight cracking noise.

"I don't think so, _half-demon_, for you see, I need her dead to complete my mission. So you just sit back and watch as I complete my mission!" The demon hissed before applying even more pressure, hearing a louder, more satisfying crack from the limb. Kagome bit back a scream by biting her lip, drawing blood in the process.

Inuyasha let out a snarl as he prepared to rush the demon, a wind forming around Tetsuiga's massive blade.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you since you won't move!" Launching himself forward, Inuyasha swung his sword backwards as he prepared to swing at the smirking demon.

"I'd like to see you try, _half-demon_!" Before the demon could move, something jingled loudly before colliding with her back. She stiffened for a few moments before relaxing, laughing as she turned to see who had thrown such a useless attack. Right as she opened her mouth to speak, her body began to purify, sending the demon into a screaming frenzy that resulted in her dropping Kagome to the ground.

"Inuyasha, grab Lady Kagome and get her away from here!" Miroku called out over the demons agonized screams, his hand reaching into his robes to grab more sticky notes of death. Nodding, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsuiga before rushing over to Kagome who was clutching at her arm, pain clearly etched onto her face.

"Kagome, are you alright? Oi, speak to me!" Kagome looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes as she let her emotions out.

"I-Inuyasha…"

"It's alright, don't try to talk. I'll get you out of here, Kagome." Inuyasha swiftly picked her up, minding her possibly broken arm, before leaping over the withering demon towards the entrance of the village.

"Inu…yasha…I got worried about you…" Kagome whimpered from the safety of his arms, her face buried into his haori. Looking down at the woman he loved, Inuyasha felt his heart twinge slightly at her haggard state.

"Idiot, you need to worry more about yourself right now. I can survive just fine, so stop worrying." He chastised gently as he began to run through the forest back towards Kaede's hut.

"I just…sensed something bad was going to happen…that demon, I think she's Naraku's…incarnation…" Kagome mumbled out through his haori, her good hand clenching into the red fabric.

'Naraku's incarnation? She must have been the one I smelled earlier! If she really is his incarnation, then that must mean…' The hanyou thought sullenly as realized how it was accomplished.

"You think he used the Sacred Jewel to create her?"

Kagome only shrugged slightly, unsure if that was the real reason as to how the incarnation was created.

"I'm not sure…but she tried to kill me…earlier…" Kagome mumbled out before her body relaxed in Inuyasha's arms. He could still hear her breathing and knew she was just unconscious.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha landed in front of Kaede's hut, his presence noticed by the elderly priestess.

"Inuyasha, I never expected ye to be back so soon—." Kaede stopped short when she noticed an unconscious Kagome in his arms. She quickly motioned for him to enter her hut and immediately went to work on the wounded priestess.

"Kaede, how bad is it?" Inuyasha asked after just five minutes of the priestess working her healing magic.

"Inuyasha, you must be patient when it comes to things like this. Kagome is a strong girl and she will surely overcome this. Until then, why don't ye make yourself useful and fetch some fresh water from the river?"

Nodding, the hanyou quickly left to fill the bucket with water, leaving Kaede alone with Kagome. After a few minutes of silent work, the priestess sat back and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"She has merely just dislocated her arm, nothing serious. Should be fine in a few days now that it's back to its normal place." Kaede muttered to herself before she slowly stood up to cook a pot of stew for when the girl awoke. Inuyasha arrived shortly after the stew was done, the bucket filled with cold water from the stream.

"Miroku and Sango are still fighting that demon in the village. I'm going to go and help them out so watch over Kagome for awhile!" He barked out before running through the curtain, its movements wild before it settled down into its original place.

"Aye, I shall watch over you Kagome here." Kaede told herself before scooping a bowl of stew for Kagome once she awoke.

**~*BREAK*~**

"Sango, now!" Miroku panted out to his comrade, one eye swollen shut as he tried to stay on his feet. Sango, no better than he was, nodded before spinning around a few times, Hiraikotsu gaining momentum before she released it towards the demon. Smirking, the demon planned to jump over it, but something rooted her to the ground.

"W-what the hell? What is this sorcery?" Kayumi cried out as she struggled to move out of the giant boomerangs way, her eyes growing wide as she looked at the smiling monk.

"I've placed sealing sutras on you so you can no longer move about freely. It's time for you to die, demon!" Miroku shouted as he launched himself towards her, waiting for the perfect time to strike after Hiraikotsu knocked into her.

"Damn you to hell—!" Kayumi screeched right as Hiraikotsu slammed into her chest, knocking the demon to the ground with enough force to leave an impact engravement. Miroku lifted his staff high into the air before slamming it down onto the demons head, her eyes growing wide before she burst into thousands of particles, her being erased from existence. Falling to his knees, Miroku allowed himself to take a deep breath and try to rest his weary body.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Sango's worried voice asked from beside him as she plopped rather ungracefully beside him, Kirara mewing in agreement. Flopping to his back, Miroku said a silent prayer before looking up at the sky.

"That demon took a lot of strength to take down. I think I need to rest for awhile longer." Sango hummed in agreement before taking Kirara into her lap, her hand petting her feline's head.

"The question still remains though. Why was she after Kagome? She attacked us earlier in the forest but for some reason, only went after Kagome. Do you think it has something to do with Naraku?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Sango. I think we can talk about it tomorrow once we're all rested up."

"Hey, you two alright?" Inuyasha's voice called from the entrance of the village, his hands deep inside of his haori sleeves as he walked towards them.

"Ah, Inuyasha, I take it Kagome is safe?" Miroku asked wearily, his good eye watching as his friend looked back towards Kaede's hut, ears twitching slightly.

"She's unconscious, but yeah, she's safe." Looking over towards a large pile of ashes, the hanyou sniffed the air questioningly.

"That's what remains of that demon," Sango spoke quietly, her eyes trailing over to the pile of ashes.

"You killed her? She doesn't seem like the kind of demon to die so easily." Inuyasha retorted as he sniffed the air once more, a familiar scent filling his nose. Without warning, he darted off towards the edge of the village, ignoring the calls from his friends. Rushing through a thick brush of bushes, the half demon stopped short, his golden orbs growing wide. Kikyo stood in the center of the clearing, her back to him as she talked to someone wearing a baboon costume.

"Naraku, Kayumi has been successfully destroyed by Inuyasha's little gang." The dead priestess stated coldly, her tone obvious she was furious about reporting to him once more.

"Kukuku, just as I thought. There was no way that weak incarnation could have survived a battle with Kagome or Inuyasha. Well done, Kikyo, you have completed your mission. Now it's time to reveal the final plot against Inuyasha and his little group." Naraku chuckled out darkly, causing Inuyasha to bite back a feral growl rising in his throat.

"And how do you plan on doing that, Naraku? You had me kill Kagura when I had the perfect shot at killing Kagome. Your plans are reckless and will get you nowhere as long as you continue these childish acts." Kikyo spit out, her hands reaching back to grab an arrow from her pouch. Naraku just chuckled before spewing out a large cloud of miasma, his form vanishing within the deep purple clouds. As the poisonous gas cleared, the dead priestess turned her head back to look at the startled Inuyasha.

"Kikyo…what's going on? Why are you working with Naraku?" He demanded, his tone becoming harsh as his golden eyes hardened.

"This concerns only Kagome, not you. Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kikyo turned to leave but not before removing something from her robes, throwing it towards the hanyou. Catching the object with ease, Inuyasha looked down at his hand before looking up to find Kikyo gone.

"What was that all about?" He muttered before turning his attention back towards the object in his hand. As he unfurled his fingers, he let out a strangled gasp, his golden orbs widening. In his hands lay the Shikon no Tama. But something was off about the usually pink jewel. Swirling inside of it was a dark aura, a small pulsing pushing the dark color outwards towards the edge. Tapping a claw against the jewel, Inuyasha stared at the jewel with hard eyes before turning and walking back towards the demolished village where Miroku and Sango were awaiting his return. After being questioned by his friends, the hanyou said nothing but instead showed them the Sacred Jewel, shocking them to the point where Sango didn't even noticed Miroku clasping her hand with his own.

"The S-Sacred Jewel…Inuyasha, how did you get that jewel!" Sango practically screeched as she looked at the jewel sitting in the hanyou's palm. Twitching his ears in annoyance, Inuyasha just huffed before tossing the jewel in the air before catching it, repeating the process multiple times before clenching it tightly in his hand.

"Kikyo just handed it to me. I saw her talking to Naraku. Something bad is about to happen and I can guarantee it involves Kagome." Inuyasha growled slightly at the last part, his eyes narrowing as his anger grew.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look before Miroku looked his friend dead in the eye.

"Inuyasha, if Kikyo is willingly giving you the jewel, then I'm afraid this means only one thing."

"Yeah, Kagome's in even more danger than ever before. And we have to stop Naraku before he gets the chance to kill her."

***~END*~**

**I thought this was a very bloody battle :). Blood amuses me lol. In this one, we learned that Naraku is finally setting his plan into its final stages and killing Kagome is the only way to prevent that from happening. I had such a rush writing this last night but today came around and I was like, eh, I'm feeling lazy. Lol. But I hope you enjoyed it, because it's going to end soon! **


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back for another chapter of True Love or Just Unfaithful! Last time, we saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango battling the dreadful Kayumi before she exploded into ash. Or….did she? The world may never know. But I will :). Anyways, this story is going to wrap up within two to four chapters, so prepare yourselves! I most likely will NOT be making a sequel for this just because the way it has been going so far, it won't need one. You can just use your imaginations lol. Alright, onto chapter 10!**

**~Break~**

"What do you mean, 'I wanna go home for awhile'? It's too dangerous for you to leave, Kagome." Inuyasha flat-out denied the girl's request, secretly fearing for her safety outside of the Feudal Era.

"Inuyasha, I need to go home to my own time for awhile. I haven't seen Gramps, Sota, or Mom in such a long time. And besides, my time has better medicines so I can heal faster." Kagome pleaded to the hanyou, clasping her hands in front of her as she stared at him with big eyes. Feeling his will give into the cute look he was being given, the hanyou huffed before crossing his arms and looking away from her, a tint of red on his face.

"Fine, you can go. But only for a few days! And I'm going with you."

Kagome let out a small squeal of joy before quickly reaching over and kissing his cheek, which caused his entire face to explode in a heavy blush, before standing up and beginning to pack up her yellow backpack.

"Hey, Kagome, what's your world like?" Sango asked her friend as she pet Kirara, curiosity in her eyes. Kagome stopped what she was doing and cocked a head at her friend.

"Eh, why the sudden interest?"

"Well, you've seen this world and all, but you don't really tell us what your world is about." Sango said as Kagome resumed packing, soft humming escaping her lips.

"Huh, I guess I never did tell you guys about my world," Kagome mused as she zipped up her bag, Inuyasha snatching it away before she could put it on her back. "Ah, Sango, why don't you stay with me instead of Inuyasha?" Sango let out a small gasp of joy while Inuyasha just growled.

"Kagome, do you really mean it? I can go to your time?" Sango asked as excitement bubbled up inside of her.

"Yeah, of course—!"

"Absolutely NOT." Inuyasha cut her off, anger evident in his eyes.

Kagome whirled around to gape at him, her mouth floundering like a fish.

"Why not, Inuyasha? Sango is more than capable of protecting me!"

"Idiot, you and I are the only two who can go through the well, remember? Sango doesn't have the power to go through." The hanyou huffed out, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Kagome. Kagome deflated at that. How could she have forgotten that no one else but her and Inuyasha could travel through the well?

"I'm sorry, Sango, I completely forgot! Sorry!" Sango just waved it off with a chuckle, watching as her friend bowed repeatedly.

"It's alright, Kagome. I guess we both forgot about that. Hmm, maybe you could bring something that shows what your world is like?" The demon slayer suggested, an idea popping into Kagome's head.

"Ah, I can take pictures and bring them back for you guys! It's perfect!" The priestess chirped happily as she grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her up, spinning them both in a circle.

"Don't forget, Kagome! And be safe on your journey," Sango smiled at her friend as she and Kaede waved the duo off, the two in return waving back.

"I won't, Sango! I promise!" Kagome called back as she and Inuyasha made their way to the Bone Eater's well.

"Feh, how could you forget such a simple thing? Idiot," Inuyasha mumbled as they made their way up the hill, Kagome struggling a bit.

"Hey, don't start that again. A lot's happened lately and it just slipped my mind. You don't need to get all mad over it," The girl huffed out as she gratefully took the outstretched hand offered to her. The hanyou closed his hand around hers and the two continued towards the well, comfortable silence around them.

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's response.

"Ah, Kagome, Inuyasha! I assume you two are off to the present?" A voice called over to them, the two stopping to look.

"Miroku, Shippo! Yeah, I'm just going back so I can heal faster and maybe get some school work done too," Kagome laughed softly, her voice like bells to the hanyou beside her, although he would never blatantly admit that.

"Well, safe journey to you both then." Miroku smiled as he and Shippo waved them off, heading back towards Kaede's cozy hut. The two continued in silence for a while, a small smile on Kagome's face.

"You know, Inuyasha," She started, catching the hanyou's attention.

"What?"

"I'm really glad I came to this time, even if it was by accident. I've made great friends, learned so much…and even met you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt heat rushing up to his face but he turned his face slightly so she wouldn't have to see it.

"You're the one that started all of this, remember? You would probably still be in school listening to people blabber all the time if you hadn't fallen in the damn well." Inuyasha made a face at the last part, his dislike evident on how modern times were. Kagome just chuckled before smiling at him.

"And you're the one who's always been there protecting me from the very start," Inuyasha made what sounded like a 'Feh' as they reached the well, a gentle wind blowing through the long grass.

Swinging the bag over his shoulder, the hanyou swiftly picked up Kagome before leaping into the well, the familiar blue flash engulfing them.

"You would have been dead if I never protected you," Inuyasha sniffed as they arrived on the other side of the well, his feet gently touching the bottom of the well. Kagome just rolled her eyes as he leapt out and onto the wooden floors of the shrine.

"You just protected me because you love me." Kagome said as she was set down, a clawed hand resting on her hip for a few moments before it returned into Inuyasha's haori sleeve.

"Feh."

As they opened the shrine doors, the familiar bright rays of the sun refused to greet them, gray stormy skies instead replacing it.

"That's weird; we don't generally have bad weather this time of year…" Kagome muttered as they made their way to the front door of the house, noticing protective shutters had been nailed over it. "Mom? Gramps? Hello, anyone home? Sota?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and silently pointed towards the living room where the sounds of the T.V. drifted into Kagome's ears.

"_Our radars have picked up the beginnings of a well-sized tsunami headed straight towards the coast of Japan. Residents are being evacuated to higher ground as we speak. We will continue to update you on the storm's status as we gather more information." _The weatherwoman on the screen announced before it cut to commercial, ending her broadcast.

"Ah, Kagome, welcome back! My goodness, dear, what happened to you?" Her mother exclaimed as she shuffled over to hug her daughter tightly, wary of her various wounds.

"It's just a few scratches, mom, a little ointment and I'll be fine in no time." Kagome assured her mother while she was getting a full body check, sneaking a glance at Inuyasha who just smirked at her.

"I'll go and get the medicine box. Ah, Inuyasha, good to see you again." Her mother greeted him before slipping from the room to get the medical supplies.

"Kagome, welcome back! How are you doing, sis?" Sota asked as he looked over from his spot on the couch, nodding at Inuyasha in greeting.

"I've been better, Sota. Hey, where's Gramps?" Kagome asked her little brother, receiving a shrug as he went back to watching the news.

"I've found it, Kagome! Inuyasha, would you be a dear and help Father out? He's convinced the shrine is going to be hit by the storm." Kagome's mother asked him nicely before dragging Kagome into the kitchen to bandage her up. Nodding, the hanyou went back outside in search of the old man.

"Hey, mom, do you really think the storm is going to hit way up here?" Kagome asked her mother as ointment was applied to her wounds, flinching every so often from the stinging.

"Well," Her mother started, pausing to dab at one wound with the ointment, "Anything could happen, Kagome. Although, the storm does look pretty bad…and we aren't that far from the ocean. But we are so high up that we may not even notice it's happening, dear."

Kagome nodded slightly before glancing back into the living room, listening to what the reporter was saying.

"_As of now, we are ordering mandatory evacuation of the entire lower half of Japan, due to the large power of the storm. I repeat, the entire lower half of Japan is to—." _The reporter was cut off as the power suddenly shut off, plunging them into darkness.

"Oh, dear. Sota, would you be so kind as to fetch the flashlights?" Kagome's mother called into the dark living room, a faint rustling was heard as Sota jumped up from the couch in search of the flashlights.

A large clash of thunder shook the house, the delicate china shaking ever so slightly in the cupboard.

"Mom…?" Kagome asked as fear leaked into her voice, her eyes straining to make out her mother's silhouette.

"It's all right, Kagome. It's just the storm approaching. I hope Father is doing fine," Her mother said worriedly, her feet shuffling towards where a spare flashlight was kept. After a few seconds, the bright light flickered on and she moved back over to Kagome, placing it light side up on the table.

"How can the storm be here this fast? There's no way it can move that fast!" Kagome began to panic, her eyes searching for Inuyasha.

"It is unusual, but there is nothing we can do about it now. You wait here while I go check on Father and Inuyasha. Don't move, Kagome." Her mother spoke lightly as she put on some rain boots and raincoat, pulling the hood over her head. As soon as she opened the door, a drenched Inuyasha stood there with a protesting grandfather dangling from his grasp.

"Let me go, demon! I have to finish boarding up the house and shrine! There are too many valuable items that could be lost!" Grandfather wailed as he was roughly dropped inside, letting out a grunt as he plopped onto the floor.

"You can't handle being outside, old man. I'll finish it up for you," Inuyasha said as he turned to go back outside, but not before shooting Kagome a glance. The door shut behind him as he braved the storm to finish boarding the house.

Kagome abruptly stood up, the chair screeching in protest against the action.

"I'm going out there to help him." She rushed as fast as she could to gather boots, a trench coat, and a hat before going to the front door.

"Kagome, your body isn't strong enough to be outside in this weather! I'm sure Inuyasha can handle himself fine." Her mother begged her as she prepared to open the door, her hand stopping at her mother's words.

"But, Inuyasha…" She started but trailed off as another loud boom shook the house, a few of the dishes actually jumping out of the cupboards and onto the floor with a crash.

"Oh dear, the dishes. Kagome, why don't you help me board up the doors so they don't keep opening?" Her mother suggested as she put her slippers on before shuffling into the kitchen, the flashlight's beam dancing around the walls as she did so. Sighing, Kagome took her boots, coat, and hat off before trudging back into the kitchen to help her mother.

Once all of the doors were sealed up, Kagome slowly went up to her room, shivering slightly as the wind howled through open cracks in her house.

'I hope Inuyasha is doing alright outside…' She thought glumly as she walked over to her window, hands pressing against the glass as she searched for her hanyou. After finding no sign of him, she sighed heavily before walking over to her bed and flopping onto it, her arms wrapping tightly around one of her pillows. As the minutes began to wear on, Kagome felt sleep tugging at her eyes and she slowly closed them, beginning to fall into deep bliss.

A loud boom shook the house once more and something shattered from the force, startling the girl awake. She jerked up from the bed to see her window completely smashed and broken, the howling winds sending cold air at her forcefully.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! How did this happen?" The girl cried out as she tried to grab a blanket to put over the broken window, her hands flying up to her hair in exasperation when she couldn't find one.

"Kagome, I need you to come down here! Quickly!" Her mother's frantic voice called from downstairs, fear already injecting itself into her pounding heart. Whipping open her door, ensuring it closed behind her, Kagome ran down the stairs to find everyone huddled in the living room.

"What's wrong, mom?" Kagome asked as she flung herself into her mother's embrace, her heart still racing.

"The storm is stronger than we thought. The streets below are already flooded. At the rate its going, the shrine could start flooding soon." Grandfather put in as he held the flashlight up to his face, attempting to be scary.

"Father, don't scare Kagome and Sota! We'll make it through this, so don't worry." Her mother cooed to her as she tightened her grip on Kagome.

"Wait, where's Inuyasha? Has he come back yet?" Kagome asked in a panicked tone, craning her head to look at her mother.

"Relax; I finished up a long time ago." Inuyasha spoke from his spot against the wall, his eyes trained on Kagome. Feeling the tears well up, the young girl broke away from her mother's embrace and flung herself at Inuyasha, burying her face in his haori.

"I thought you got swept away! Don't scare me like that!" Kagome's muffled voice made the hanyou snort, his arms wrapping around her slightly shaking frame.

"Feh, as if some storm could take me out? I'd just use Backlash Wave on it and it would be sent back from wherever it came from!" Kagome hiccupped as she let out a small laugh, basking in Inuyasha's warmth.

"I'm just glad you're safe, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was glad it was dark in the room otherwise the rest of her family would see the slight blush on his face.

"Oh, Kagome. What was the crashing sound earlier? Did something break?" Her mother asked her daughter, hands folded in front of her.

"Ah, yeah, my window completely smashed open. I don't think it's safe to go up there for awhile."

"Oh, dear. We forgot about the bedroom windows! Father, do you have some sheets of wood we can use to cover the gap?"

Grandfather thought for a few moments, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I believe there is some in the empty room down the hallway….though I'm not sure if it will hold up or not."

"Well, it's better to get it done now than to have to see what it looks like later. I'll help you put it up, Father." Kagome's mother said as the two went to fix the broken window.

"I'm going to go help them!" Sota said as he ran after them, his flashlight's beam bouncing wildly as he ran.

"I guess there's nothing to do for now…" Kagome sighed as she hugged Inuyasha tighter, enjoying his warmth.

"Does it always storm like this?" Inuyasha asked as he rested his chin on her head, watching as lightning flashed from the kitchen window.

"No, but when it does, it gets really bad. Actually, this is the first one in a very long time. Usually it might just rain or snow slightly." Kagome answered, her shoulders moving up and down in a shrug.

"So, what happens if this place floods? What then?"

Kagome frowned at that. What would happen if the shrine _did_ flood? There was nowhere else to go but the Feudal Era. And her family wouldn't be able to go through the well so that would leave them stranded without a home. Shaking the bad thoughts from her head, Kagome pulled back slightly to look at Inuyasha through the darkness.

"Then…we lose everything. Our home, our memories, the shrine…and possibly the Tree of Ages." She said quietly, hoping to Kami it would never happen.

"You could just live with me and everyone else." Inuyasha suggested with a slight shrug.

"As great as that would be, the rest of my family wouldn't be able to go through the well with me. They would be stranded here with no home or anything. Let's just pray it doesn't happen."

It was silent for a little while longer until a loud crash came from outside, the force shaking the ground.

"What was that? It sounded like something fell over!" Sota's frantic voice called down the stairs, his flashlight illuminating the kitchen area.

"I'll go check it out. Stay here, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he released her, walking towards the front door.

"Wait, Inuyasha, I'll go with you!" Kagome cried out as she grabbed a flashlight and followed him, grabbing her coat by the door.

"No, you're too injured to go outside. Just stay inside, I'll be right back." Inuyasha stated firmly before quickly kissing her on the head and vanishing outside, the door slightly ajar.

Ignoring the heat rushing up her face, Kagome ignored his demand and opened the door, shielding her eyes as the brutal wind attacked her. Forcing the door shut behind her, she stumbled her way across the courtyard, treading around the fallen branches and whatnot.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" She cried over the harsh wind, the howling winds louder than her voice.

"Kagome, I told you to stay inside!" Inuyasha called back from near the shrine, relief filling her heart. She quickly made her way over to him, stumbling as the wind threatened to blow her over.

"What got knocked over…?" Kagome trailed off as another loud crash thundered through the air, a bright flash of lightning blindly the two temporarily. A loud crack was heard from somewhere to Kagome's left, her arm lowering so she could see what it was. She let out a gasp as she watched the shed walls began to crumble in on themselves, the ancient wood creaking as it collapsed.

"Move away!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her by the waist, barely avoiding the falling tree that landed where they were just seconds ago.

"We have to get back inside, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as another loud crack reached their ears, Inuyasha swiftly moving out of the way as another tree slammed into the ground.

"It's too dangerous to go back over there! You'll be killed by a damn tree!" Inuyasha yelled back, shielding Kagome's body from the hard rain with his own. Gripping onto his haori tightly, Kagome flinched as another loud crack of thunder roared throughout the skies.

"We need to get back inside the house, Inuyasha! We'll be killed if we stay out in this storm any longer!"

Inuyasha thought for a moment before sprinting towards the front door, his hand latched firmly around Kagome's slim wrist.

"Just stay close behind me, Kagome!"

The two weaved and zigzagged their way around fallen trees and flying branches, the wind lashing against their skin mercilessly. Another flash of lightening struck the tree closest to them, its branches instantly ablaze. Kagome jerked her head towards the tree, chocolate brown eyes widening in fear. A loud crack echoed through the air as the base of the tree began to crack, the layers of the tree quickly breaking apart.

"Inuyasha…!" Her cry came too late as gravity began to pull the tree down, Kagome's hand slipping from Inuyasha's own. Time felt like it had slowed as Inuyasha turned to see why Kagome had cried out. Using his hanyou strength, Inuyasha shoved Kagome out of the way right as the tree slammed to the ground.  
Kagome rolled across the wet ground, the cold water penetrating her skin and instantly chilling her to the bone. Letting out a moan of pain, the young miko struggled to sit up; her head throbbing painfully while the world around her spun.

'Ugh…my head is killing me…wait, where's Inuyasha?' Kagome groggily lifted her head and shook it slightly to clear her vision, the scene in front of her slowly but surely becoming still. Looking around, she noticed her hanyou was nowhere to be seen and her heart clenched painfully. Her eyes slowly moved back over to the fallen tree lying twenty feet in front of her, a flash of red and silver crossing her vision. Tears began to well in her eyes as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Inu…Inuyasha…no…" She began to crawl over to him, not caring about anything else going on around her. Her body was numb as she reached out to him, her outstretched hand blurring as the tears welled in her eyes began to fall, blending seamlessly with the down-pouring rain. "H-hey…wake up…Inuyasha…please, just wake up…please!" Kagome wailed out desperately as she placed her hands on each side of his face, waiting for him to open his eyes and say everything was all right. But nothing was all right anymore. Nothing would ever be the same without Inuyasha by her side. Sirens soon wailed loudly through the storm, the sound coming from near the bottom of the shrine steps. Voices were heard shouting but Kagome paid no heed.

"Hey, there's a girl over here!" A man's voice shouted out followed by two sets of footsteps. A hand landed on Kagome's shoulder and she jerked upright before bleakly turning to look at the person.

"Why are you outside, girl? This entire side of the city is being hammered by the storm! We need to evacuate you and your family this instant." The man explained quickly before yanking her up by the arm and moving to hand her over to another man. Snapping out of her stupor, Kagome yanked her arm back before crouching down next to Inuyasha again, resting her face in the crook of his neck, arms wrapping around his head protectively.

"I won't leave him! I'm not leaving Inuyasha!" The first man hesitated before running through puddles towards the top of the stairs, calling down to the crew below.

"Hey, we've got a kid trapped under a tree up here! Get every man we have up here now!" As the men organized themselves, the door to the house opened and Kagome's mother stepped out to see what the commotion was.

"Kagome, what happened? Are you all right? Oh my, what happened?" Grandfather and Sota soon followed, shock evident in their expressions.

"I-Inuyasha…he…he pushed me out of the way right as the tree was falling. Mama, he…he…" Kagome broke off into hysterics and her mother quickly rushed over to her and gathered her sobbing daughter in her arms. Grandfather shuffled over to talk to one of the men as he directed a group of men towards the fallen tree while Sota just held Buyo in the doorway.

"Sir, I understand that these are holy grounds and they mean a lot to you and your family, but if you don't leave, you're going to be killed by this storm. The city sent out direct orders—."

"I don't care about what the city says! I have been entrusted to guard this shrine and protect it from harm! You'll have to drag my cold dead body to get me to leave!" Grandfather snapped at the man, waving a broken tree branch at him in a threatening manner.

"Father, I think its best if we leave. It's not safe anymore and we need to get Inuyasha to a hospital as soon as possible." Kagome's mother intervened as she gently pulled her father away from the men, motioning for Sota to join them. Flabbergasted, Grandfather began to protest until he noticed Kagome being held back, by the man he was talking to earlier, as they dragged Inuyasha from underneath the now chopped up tree.

"You're right, we need to leave. I just pray this all blows over soon…" His daughter smiled at him before walking over towards Kagome, gently grabbing her by the shoulders and steering her towards the shrine steps, cooing comforting words into her ears. Sota popped up beside his grandfather and grabbed his arm before helping him towards the top of the shrine stairs. Looking back at the shrine as she prepared to go down the many steps, Kagome looked back and felt her eyes move to where the shrine stood, its walls seemingly untouched by the storm.

'Inuyasha was right…if I had listened to him, none of this would have happened. It's my fault that he's injured…' The miko thought sadly as she looked away and walked down the stairs towards awaiting DUKW* vehicles, the rising waters lapping violently against the armored sides. As she stepped into the vehicle, she felt warmth against her chest and looked down to see the jewel shards glowing dimly, as if the light were being sucked out of the shards.

"Here, miss, warm yourself up." A soldier said as he handed her a thick blanket before moving to hand her other family member's blankets. Kagome felt numb as she gripped the blanket before sitting down on the seat near Inuyasha, a medic patching up a large wound that took up most of his torso. Once the medic finished up, he moved back to the front as the vehicle began to move, splashing water as its large wheels moved with ease through the flooded streets. Kagome gently sat next to Inuyasha and began to play with his silver locks, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…" She whispered as her tears began to fall, the salty drops landing on the hanyou's silver hair. "I was stupid, I should have listened to you. I-I've made a decision. I'm going to confront Naraku in the Feudal Era for the last time. You'll be mad once you wake up, but this is for the better, Inuyasha. I won't let you get hurt anymore because of my mistakes. I'm sure Miroku and Sango will be there to help me…and possibly even…Kouga…oh, Inuyasha, I always mess up, don't I?" The miko sniffled out, a small laugh escaping her mouth.

"Not always…just most of the…time…" Inuyasha said in a weak voice, startling Kagome enough to make her hands fly to her rapidly beating chest.

"I-Inuyasha, you're awake!" Kagome cried in joy, one of her hands being encased in one of Inuyasha's larger ones.

"Keh, of course I am, wench. A little tree like that can't kill me and you know it. And what the hell were you blabbering on about leaving me here in this damned world while you go fight Naraku?" The hanyou narrowed his eyes at Kagome who just blushed heavily before looking down at her lap.

"I just thought…since you were injured because of me….that I would go and take down Naraku…" She admitted guiltily, tears welling in her eyes again. Inuyasha, smelling the tears forming in her eyes, began to panic and was in the process of sitting up when pain shot through his abdomen, causing him to fall back onto the bench with a thud.

"Keh, I'm half demon…I'll be healed in three days tops. No puny wound is going to stop me from defeating Naraku!" He heard Kagome giggle and opened one eye to look at her, his heart fluttering slightly.

"There's a slight problem, Inuyasha…" Kagome's face grew sad and Inuyasha knew he wasn't going to like news she was about to say. "The shrine could be destroyed by the storm, meaning there's no way back to the Feudal Era for awhile. It could take weeks, even months, before we would be allowed back up there. Inuyasha, I hate to say it, but…we're going to be stuck in the present for a long time."

**~End~**

** (*DUKW are American military vehicles that can go on both land and water, used in World War 2 to transport troops and supplies across waters. They are now used as tourist attractions. :) they're fun to ride in too haha! )**

**Oh my god, I am SO sorry for not updating in so long! I had actually started this a while ago, but things got in the way and I never had enough time to actually continue it :(. But in other news, since college is on break before the winter term, I have time to keep updating! Hooray! Well, as long as my work doesn't tell me to come back and work, we should be good. I'm actually thinking I'm going to be fired because of an injury I received, and I haven't been to work in like, a week .. Bah, oh well. I'm moving anyways so it's not like it's a big deal haha. **


	12. Author's Note

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry! I have been neglecting my stories and I feel terrible about it :( I've been busy with work and getting ready for a 5 day road trip to South Dakota for SoDak con! But anyways, I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. My next Dragon Ball Z chapter is in the works, page 3 so far lol, and should hopefully be up before I leave for my road trip where I will have zero internet :. Also, I feel the last chapter of True Love or Just Unfaithful could have ended a lot better so that's probably going to be edited along with the chapter of DBZ that had Vegeta not knowing what a heart monitor was. It has been bugging me since someone pointed it out lol so I'm going to fix it and make him into angry Vegeta :D! Again, a million apologies! I will get better at updating my stories! **

**InuKagsLuver4Eva ~3**


	13. Urgent Author's Note

**I have some bad news, dear readers. My laptop has decided to toast itself so I am currently without a writing computer D: but don't fear! I am going to look in the next few days for a new laptop and hopefully my dad will be able to save my story files from the toasted computer. I will update as soon as I can! Sorry for the trouble! I will update every story once I get a new laptop! **

**~InuKagsLuver**


	14. Author's Update

**Great news, fans! I now have a new laptop :D while it doesn't yet have Microsoft Word on it, it does have WordPad which will work for the moment. Unfortunately, Russian Roulette and Accident will not be updated quite yet since those stories were in the works on my other computer. I'm hoping they can be extracted so I can continue them on my new computer. Thank you all for waiting while I get back on track! Much love and thanks, **

**Inukagsluver.**


End file.
